Les danseurs de la galaxie
by Yumebykira
Summary: Les gardiens de la galaxie sont un groupe uni qui aiment profiter de la vie aux rythmes des musiques de Peter Quill. Cependant, des événements sombres vont se produire, menaçant leur cohésion et leur avenir. Parviendront-ils à rester unis, telle une famille, ou vont-ils se déchirer à jamais ? Peter Quill x Gamora
1. Piste 01 : Mister Blue Sky

_**Les danseurs de la Galaxie**_

_**Chapitre I : Piste Blue Sky**_

_Il me reste le haut-parleur de gauche à régler !_ Précisa Rocket.

_Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute l'éternité_, précisais-je.

_QU'EST-CE QU'IL A CE GROS PORC ? SI T'ES PAS CONTENT T'AS QU'A LE FAIRE TOI-MÊME !_ S'emporta le raton laveur.

Je soupirais avant de retourner dans mon vaisseau pour retrouver le reste de l'équipe. Ils vaquaient tous à leur occupation pendant que Rocket était en train d'installer des haut-parleurs pour que la musique que nous mettions à l'intérieur du vaisseau raisonne aussi à l'extérieur. Après tout, la musique est ce qui nous définit, non ? Je leur expliquais donc qu'il avait encore quelques réglages à faire avant que nous puissions partir d'ici.

En effet, pour le moment, nous nous trouvions sur une petite planète nommée Virion1 qui revendait pas mal de matériaux électroniques, informatiques, ou autres, provenant de tous les endroits de la galaxie. On l'appelle la planète décharge, ou poubelle, mais c'est un lieu utile car on y trouve de tout. Et dans notre cas, on y avait trouvé les haut-parleurs que nous cherchions à moindre coût.

Devant l'indifférence des membres de mon équipage, je décidais de me rendre dans ma cabine. Et alors que j'étais en train de saisir une revue avec des femmes aux courbes plantureuses, je fus interrompu dans mon action par un appel radio. Et c'est en entendant la voix de Rhomann Dey2, un homme qui travaille sur Xandar au sein des Nova Corps3, que je décidais de répondre.

_Bonjour, Star heu…Lord. _Dit-il. _C'est le Denarien4 Dey qui vous contact._

_Bonjour Rhomann, comment vous-allez, hein ? _Dis-je avec familiarité.

_Je vais bien, mais…_

_Et votre femme, et votre fille ?_ Le coupais volontairement pour garder ce côté décontracté.

_Elles vont bien, elles aussi. Mais je dois vous demander…_

_Parfait ça ! C'est génial si toute la petite famille se porte bien !_

_Donc je dois vous demander un service au nom des Cohortes de Nova. On pense qu'il s'agit d'un boulot qui sied aux compétences des gardiens de la galaxie._

_Oh la la, j'espère que vous êtes prêt à allonger les billets,_ précisais-je, _parce que là on croule sous les demandes de contrats, l'ami !_

_On ne comptait pas… Vous payer…_ Dit-il en déglutissant.

_Oh je capte mal ! Je crois que je suis en train de vous perdre !_ M'exclamais-je en rigolant.

_Attendez Star Lord, que je vous dise de quoi il en retourne…_

Malheureusement pour lui, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de nous dire quoique ce soit, Rocket défonça ma porte à coup de pied et me hurla :

_Star Quill, c'est prêt !_

_C'est STAR LORD, _dis-je en articulant.

_Star Lord,_ reprit Rhomann.

_T'es avec un client ?_ Me demanda Rocket subitement intéressé.

_Une mission non payée_, précisais-je.

_Alors balec' ! Ramène ton cul qu'on teste ça !_

_Vous avez entendu l'artiste ?_ Dis-je à l'intention du Xandorien_, je dois vous laisser._ _La prochaine fois que vous allez me rappeler, pensez à prévoir une prime !_

Je coupais la transmission radio avant de rejoindre le petit mammifère qui m'attendait tout fier de lui. Je fus bientôt rejoint par les autres membres de mon équipage. La belle Gamora vient s'installer à mes côtés et me demanda :

_Tu es fier de toi ?_

_Seulement si ça marche !_ Précisais-je ce qui dessina un léger sourire sur son délicieux visage.

_On met quoi comme musique ?_

_Je s'appelle Groot. _Répondit le bébé arbre.

_Encore ?_ S'exclama Rocket l'air fatigué.

_Cette musique me donne mal à la tête,_ précisa Drax.

_Donc parfait ! C'est parti pour Mr Blue Sky !_ M'exclamais-je enthousiaste à l'idée d'ennuyer la moitié de mon équipage et de faire plaisir à bébé Groot.

J'appuyais sur la radio pour déclencher la lecture de la cassette sur la musique désirée. C'est alors que raisonna à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du vaisseau la douce mélodie :

_« Mr Blue Sky…_

_Warning ! Today's forcast calls for blue skies._

_Sun is shining in the sky_

_There ain't a cloud in sight_

_It's stopped raining_

_Everybody's in the play_

_And don't you know, it's a beautiful new day, Hey-Hey…5"_

Intrigué à l'idée de ce que pouvait entendre les autres à l'extérieur, je sortis du vaisseau avec mes amis. Et le son à l'extérieur était juste démentiel ! J'avais l'impression que la musique était en train de faire battre tous mes organes à l'unisson. Là pour sûr, quand nous allions arrivés quelque part, nous allions nous faire remarquer. Je tentais de dire aux autres que le son était génial, mais en réalité, il était tellement puissant qu'ils n'entendaient même pas ce que je disais. Profitant de cette confusion, j'attrapais la main de Gamora pour tenter de la faire danser un peu. Histoire que bébé Groot ne soit pas le seul à danser sur cette superbe musique de Electric Light Orchestra.

_« Running down the avenue,_

_See how the sun shines brightly,_

_In the city, on the streets where once was pity,_

_Mr Blue Sky is living here today, Hey-hey"6_

Si Gamora s'était laisse faire quelques secondes, elle s'écarta de moi avec violence lorsque j'avais descendu mes mains jusqu'à son bassin. Agacée, elle remonta d'un pas pressé vers le vaisseau. Je vis Drax qui me lança un regard dépité, et je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir pour me dire quelque chose, mais avec la musique je ne parvenais pas à l'entendre. Et pour dire vrai, cela m'était égal car je suis à peu près sûr qu'il s'agit d'une méchanceté. Et avant d'être sourd, nous avons tous fini par imiter la belle alienne et regagner la cabine de pilotage. Et c'est tout fier que Rocket nous déclara :

_Alors ça déboite, non ?_

_Je s'appelle Groot !_ S'exclama-t-il.

_Bien dit !_ Approuvais-je les paroles du petit arbre_. Je vous avais dit que ce serait une idée de génie ! Et je vous propose de l'utiliser de suite en nous rendant sur Turrion pour chasser le vers géant !_

_On a une prime pour ça ?_ S'enquit Rocket.

_Ouais ! Et en plus on pourra participer au festival dans la Capitale mon pote ! Et là-bas, j'peux te dire que l'alcool coule à flot !_

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend !_

_Rien, c'est parti !_

Et c'est à la vitesse de la lumière avec la musique à fond que nous nous rendions sur Turrion. Il s'agissait d'une planète minière qui était très souvent dérangée par des vers géants qui se nourrissait du métal qu'ils extrayaient là-bas. Et comme ce métal est la ressource principale de la planète, et c'est ce qui lui permet d'exister économiquement dans l'univers, cela les ennuie un peu de le voir finir en quatre heure pour un asticot. Et je le comprends, c'est un peu comme se torcher avec des billets de banque ! Aussi, s'ils ont une armée qui est spécialisée dans la lutte contre ces créatures, celui pour lequel on nous appel est particulièrement gigantesque par rapport aux autres individus de son espèce, c'est pourquoi ils font appels à des professionnels tels que nous. En effet, depuis que nous avions abattu Ronan l'accusateur, un Kree qui souhaitait venger son peuple, et protéger Xandar d'une destruction inévitable, nous étions devenus des légendes dans la galaxie entière. Aussi désormais on nous proposait toute sorte de contrat, plus ou moins intéressants, avec des rémunérations variables. Et pour cette mission, la rémunération était tout sauf variable. On allait toucher un bon pactole juste pour tuer un vers ! Je crois que nous avons vraiment le meilleur métier du monde !

On se posa sur Turrion et notre arrivée fut plus que remarquée en raison du brouhaha que nous faisons grâce à la nouvelle installation de Rocket. Aussi, tous les gardes de la ville étaient déjà rameutés, et ils nous attendaient tous à la sortie du vaisseau. Et c'est triomphant que nous nous apprêtions à quitter le Milano quand un appel entrant me retient quelques secondes. Encore une fois, il s'agissait de mon vieil ami Rhomann. Je décrochai avant de déclarer avec enthousiasme :

_Salut ! Alors on a réfléchi à ma proposition ?_

_Oui, et ils acceptent de vous payer 30 000 crédits_, soupira l'homme à l'autre bout de la radio.

_Désolé, mais pour le moment, on va faire une mission pour 250 000 crédits, et qui n'est ABSOLUMENT pas dangereuse ! Donc je pense, que vous supérieurs peuvent y réfléchir à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?_

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de me répondre quoique ce soit je raccrochais. J'attrapais Groot pour le mettre sur mon épaule, et alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, Gamora me retient le bras avant de me demander :

_Que te voulait Rohmann ?_

_Il voulait nous refiler une mission gratos !_

_J'ai entendu 30 000 crédits moi,_ me corrigea Rocket.

_Ouais ! Parce que j'ai déjà refusé une fois !_ Les rassurais-je. _Ils vont en parler entre eux et revenir avec une meilleure proposition !_

_Et s'ils ne reviennent pas ?_ S'enquit Rocket.

_Tu travailles au rabais, toi, maintenant ?_ Le questionnais-je.

_Jamais de la vie !_ Répliqua-t-il.

_Je trouve que 30 000 crédits c'est déjà beaucoup_, m'assura Mantis.

_Ça fait pas beaucoup si on divise_, précisa Drax sans savoir combien cela pouvait faire exactement.

_Exactement, Drax a raison, ça ne fait pas beaucoup si on divise. Et nous, on est beaucoup._

_Et si c'était urgent ?_ Me demanda Gamora avec agacement devant notre égoïsme.

_Si ça l'était, ils auraient mis le paquet niveau finance !_ Lui expliquais-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta de hausser un sourcil pour me faire part de ses doutes à ce sujet. Mais, pour ma part, j'étais convaincu de ce que j'avançais. Rohmann n'était pas un idiot, et il connaissait notre façon de faire. Donc si c'était réellement important, il nous aurait dès le début donné des raisons de l'écouter ! Et puis, de toute façon, il fallait que nous arrêtions le vers ! Après tout, on n'était pas venu ici pour rien et il y avait des gens qui comptait sur nous.

Nous nous placions devant les portes du Milano et avant que celle-ci s'ouvre, je proposai à mon équipe de faire une entrée spectaculaire. Autrement dit, faire une entrée en dansant ! Après tout, avec l'installation nouvelle de nos haut-parleurs, c'est le bon moment de les inaugurer, non ?

_Tu veux qu'on danse quand les portes s'ouvrent ?_ M'interrogea Gamora visiblement peu convaincue.

_Bien sûr ! On se place et on descend en dansant !_

_Je trouve que cette idée est très bonne !_ S'enthousiasma Mantis.

_Mais bien sûr que c'est une putain de bonne idée !_ Approuvais-je.

_Mais on va passer pour des débiles !_ Me contredit Rocket sous le regard approbateur de la belle Gamora.

_Je pense que c'est de la nature des gardiens de danser,_ intervient Drax.

_Je s'appelle Groot !_ Approuva l'arbuste avec joie.

_Mais Drax a raison ! Bon je sais que ça sonne comme une mauvaise idée dit comme ça ! Mais la danse, la musique c'est notre identité !_ Défendis-je mon idée.

_C'est TON identité_, me corrigea Gamora.

_Non non, c'est la nôtre ! à tous, on est tous les gardiens de la galaxie ! On vit en musique ! La preuve, on a passé deux jours sur Virion juste pour trouver des haut-parleurs !_

_Bon, ok ! On va danser,_ soupira Rocket.

_Je ne veux pas danser,_ pesta la belle alienne.

_Tu peux danser avec moi, ça irait non ?_

_Non._ Dit-elle fermement.

_Je t'en prie, la supplia Mantis, on va bien s'amuser !_

_Oui, il faut être fun dans la vie ! Même Drax va danser !_

_Je danse comme un Dieu,_ approuva-t-il.

_Bon…_ Soupira Gamora. _Si je n'ai pas le choix…_

Une fois tout le monde placé, et la musique à fond, les portes du Milano s'ouvrait sur nous et notre chorégraphie. C'est en rythme sur la musique que nous descendions les marches dans un déhanché à faire pâlir John Travolta ! Et bien sûr, c'est sur la musique préférée de Groot qu'on se présenta à Turrion.

_« Mister Blue Sky_

_Please tell us why_

_You had to hide away for so long (so long)_

_Where did we go wrong?7"_

Aussi, c'est un peu médusé par notre arrivée rythmée que le Général de Turrion nous accueilli. Après qu'il nous a rappelé à quel point le minerai Pinkish8 était important pour l'économie de la ville, il nous expliqua que les vers des montagnes étaient des créatures qui mesuraient en général entre dix et vingt mètres de long et consomme des tonnes de métaux précieux chaque jour. Ce qui constitue pour eux une perte énorme car, si on le rapproche de ce que je connais sur la terre, ce serait de l'or. Il peut servir pour faire des bijoux, sert pour certaines pièces électroniques dans la construction des vaisseaux, confection de statues etc. Aussi, nous avions pour mission de tuer l'un des plus gros vers qui a résisté aux attaques des gardes jusque-là. Il se situerait au cœur du Mont WaiWai9 qui contient le plus important filon de Pinkish. Ainsi, c'est une fois briffé que nous retournions dans le vaisseau pour partir en direction de cette fameuse montagne. En chemin, Rocket nous fit remarquer :

_250 000 crédits pour tuer un asticot ! Franchement, on gagne bien notre vie !_

_Oh que oui !_ Approuvais-je_. Et tu sais ce que j'ai négocié en plus ?_

_Parce que tu sais négocier ?_ Me provoqua-t-il.

_Je s'appelle Groot ?_ Me demanda l'arbuste.

_Non, mais on va s'amuser quand même ! Vous savez que ce soit y a la fête nationale à Turrion ? Devinez qui à négocier les boissons illimitées pour tous les gardiens ce soir dans TOUS les bars de la ville ? _

_TOI !_ S'empressa de répondre Drax comme s'il participait à un Quizz télévisé.

_Et on applaudit Drax !_ Plaisantais-je.

Mais Mantis et Groot s'empressèrent de l'applaudir pour la plus grande joie de notre compagnon à la vivacité d'esprit limité.

_Donc ce soir on fait la fête ?_ Me demanda Gamora.

_Faudra bien célébrer notre victoire !_ Approuvais-je.

_Mais ils sont conscients de ce que ça va leur coûter l'alcool ? Parce qu'on boit comme des trous hein !_ Souligna notre petit ingénieur poilu.

_Je ne pense pas ! Mais ça c'est leur problème !_

_Bien ! Allons atomiser ce vers !_ S'exclama Rocket.

_Je vais l'exterminer !_ Approuva Drax tout aussi enthousiaste que le raton laveur.

_On va en faire de la chair à pâté !_

_Parce que tu veux en faire un pâté ?_ Me demanda soudain Drax avec dégoût.

_Que quelqu'un lui explique s'il vous plait !_ Dis-je saoulé par sa stupidité.

_C'est une façon de parler_, lui expliqua doucement Mantis avec des termes simples.

Il ne répondit rien ce qui devait sans doute signifier que ce n'était pas tellement plus clair pour lui mais il n'avait pas envie de s'enfoncer. C'est déjà ça ! Au moins, cela permet de clore la conversation sans expliquer pendant mille ans la même chose avec des termes différents pour rien.

Notre Milano s'amarra au sommet de la montagne WaiWai. Et c'est toujours en musique que nous descendions les marches avec motivation. Non seulement on allait être récompensé avec de l'argent, mais aussi avec une soirée qui promettait d'être… festive.

Le sommet de la montagne étant recouvert de neige, je jetai un regard concerné à Drax qui était toujours uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon (certes fait en polaire) et qui devait mourir de froid. Mais bon, je sais que les t-shirts ça lui chatouille les tétons et qu'il ne supporte pas d'avoir quelque chose sur son torse. Quant à nous autres, nous nous étions vêtus de nos tenues les plus chaudes pour affronter la créature sans trembler !

Et c'est en regardant plus attentivement dans la neige, que j'aperçu une forme se déplacer en serpentant sous l'épaisse couche de flocons. Ni une ni deux, nous avons fondus dessus telle une seule et même arme pour lui porter un coup fatal. Bon, en réalité, on ne l'a pas tué en un seul coup, mais c'était relativement facile. La bête devait faire au moins trente pieds de long ! C'était relativement impressionnant ! Comme demandé, on prit une photo de la bête pour prouver que notre mission avait été accompli avec talent. Mais alors qu'on était sur le point de remonter dans notre vaisseau, satisfait, le sol se mis à trembler. Mais genre, un véritable tremblement de terre qui nous fit presque perdre l'équilibre.

_Que se passe-t-il ?! _S'inquiéta la petite Mantis.

_On n'a peut-être dérangé certains de leurs congénères ! _Suggéra Gamora.

_C'est peut-être Drax qui a pété_, plaisanta Rocket.

_Je ne péte jamais,_ prétendu l'accusé.

_On s'en fiche, regarder plutôt ça !_

Tout en hurlant cela, je pointais du doigt une forme gigantesque se glisser sur la neige et fonder sur nous. Pour sûr, si c'était un vers, il était bien plus imposant que celui que nous venions d'exterminer. D'un seul coup, l'immense créature se stoppa et se redressa. Et là, je peux dire que ce que nous venions de tuer ne devait pas être l'objet de notre mission. Non, notre quête devait sans doute plus concerner ce vers qui devait faire…. Au bas mot dans les cinquante ou soixante mètres de long ! Et sa tête était bien plus imposante que l'autre petit spécimen que nous venions de tuer. Il nous fixait de ses petits yeux bleu clair, presque translucides, car ils ne sont pas habitués à la lumière du jour. Il poussa un hurlement aiguë et strident, ce qui nous laissa entrevoir ses crocs acérés qui devait très probablement lui servir à dévorer les métaux. Enfin, on pouvait apercevoir sur sa peau blanche des traces roses et rouges qui devaient être les vestiges de ses affrontements passés avec les gardes de la ville. Dans un sens, en voyant cette créature, qui faisait passer le Milano pour un lego comparé à un humain, je comprenais mieux le tarif de cette mission. Une mission tranquille, hein ? Je crois que j'avais un peu sous-estimé ces vers des montagnes. Mais c'est sans attendre que j'enclenchasse mon masque pour aller affronter cette terrible créature. Gamora quant à elle, avait sauté sur lui, épée à la main. Bientôt imitée par Drax, tandis que Rocket lui avait sorti l'une de ses plus grosses armes pour bombarder comme il se doit notre cible. Mantis quant à elle avait pour mission de surveiller bébé Groot pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal.

Mais sa peau était plus endurcie que cette des petites versions, et aucun de nos projectiles ne semblait passer au travers. Encore une fois, Drax suggéra l'idée de se faire gober par le vers pour l'attaquer de l'intérieur. Mais, encore une fois, on lui expliqua que cela ne servirait à rien. Ce qui sembla le contrarier un peu.

_Gamora, flash-ball !_ Lançais-je avec amusement.

Elle acquiesça à ma proposition et fonça droit sur le monstre pendant que j'envoyais une grenade lumineuse juste sur son museau. Lorsqu'elle explosa, la créature très sensible à la lumière eut un geste de recule et sembla désorientée. Profitant de cet instant où elle avait baissé sa garde, Gamora lui sauta sur le nez et enfonça son arme dans les yeux de la créature dès qu'elle les ouvrit. Atteignant le cerveau, le vers des montagnes s'effondra bruyamment sur le sol dans un dernier gémissement. A nouveau satisfait de notre prestation, nous prenions une petite photo à côté de la bête, mais lorsque j'en regarda le résultat, je vis derrière son cadavre…une autre tête de vers. Aussi petite que celui que nous avions tué en premier, mais cependant, en vie. Lorsqu'on se retourna, on constatait que nous étions… Envahi. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de ces créatures prêtes à nous avaler tout cru.

_Ça faisait partie du contrat de tous les tuer ?! _S'emporta Rocket en tirant aussi vite que possible sur nos adversaires qui fondait sur nous à toute vitesse.

_Non, mais on n'a pas trop le choix !_ Soulignais-je.

_On pourra demander une prime pour toutes ces tueries supplémentaires,_ proposa Gamora.

C'est sûr qu'on pourrait demander une prime, mais en même temps, la mission était chère payée et surtout nous allions boire aux frais de la princesse ce soir ! Mais ça nous en débrieferont toute à l'heure dans le vaisseau.

Une fois toutes les créatures exterminées, nous étions épuisés. A bout de souffle même ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette mission puisse être aussi périlleuse ! Mais bon, en même temps, s'ils nous envoyaient tuer des créatures qu'ils ont l'habitude d'affronter c'est que le challenge devait être élevé.

_Piou, on n'a plus qu'à rentrer maintenant ! _

_Et faire la fête !_ S'empressa d'acquiescer Rocket.

_Je s'appelle Groot !_

_Oui, si tu veux, mais d'alcool pour toi_, lui précisa son père adoptif.

_Je s'appelle Groot ?_ Demanda-t-il timidement.

_Non_. Lui répondit avec fermeté Gamora._ Tu es trop jeune, c'est clair ?_

_Elle a raison, l'alcool, ce n'est pas bon pour le développement des enfants, _approuva Drax_. Ma fille Kamaria a bu son premier verre à seulement douze ans._

_Pourquoi douze ans ?_

_Car c'est l'âge à laquelle on s'entraîne pour devenir un guerrier, et où on reçoit son premier tatouage dans mon peuple._

_Oh je vois,_ dis-je un peu surpris de l'entendre parler de sa fille avec tant de nostalgie dans la voix. _Je… suis désolé, mon vieux._

_Je ne doute pas un seul instant que ta fille aurait été une grande guerrière, _m'appuya Gamora en posant la main sur l'épaule du père endeuillé.

_Bien sûr, elle aurait été comme son père,_ se contenta-t-il de nous répondre.

Et c'est victorieux que nous regagnions la ville de Turrion. On se posa au cœur de la ville qui était déjà en train de préparer le festival qui se déroulaient dans quelques heures. Les maisons qui formaient des rues étroites étaient toutes faites en pierre grise ornée par le métal rosé qu'était le Pinkish. Par exemple, les fenêtres était fait de ce métal, tout comme les portes, les lampadaires, etc. Cela donnait à la ville un aspect chic et très riche. Une richesse qui se voyait sur tous les habitants à la peau bleue et aux cheveux blancs qui portait de nombreux bijoux sur eux. Les femmes notamment avaient des diadèmes, des perles et toute sorte d'artifice dans les cheveux, tandis que les hommes montraient leur richesse via des boutons de vestes ou des montres faites en Pinkish. Un métal décidément très précieux, ici.

Le général vient jusqu'à nous, et s'assura que notre mission avait été correctement effectuée. Lorsque je lui ai parlé des nombreuses, très nombreuses, complications que nous avions eues, il s'était contenté de répondre que le tarif élevé de la prime était là pour cette raison. Et qu'il ne pourrait pas allonger notre prime et nous payer les boissons de ce soir. Après un bref regard échangé avec mes collègues, nous en avions conclus que l'offre de boissons illimitées seraient bien plus attrayante pour notre groupe. Aussi, en attendant la soirée, nous regagnions le Milano afin de nous changer et de prendre une douche bien méritée.

En sortant de la douche, un nouvel appel retentit. Je décrochai avec un petit sourire supérieur :

_Star lord, c'est Rohmann, et cette fois c'est très important !_ Commença mon ami.

_C'est peut-être important, mais la question est de savoir, combien c'est payé ?_ Soulignais-je encore une fois.

_Ce n'est pas la question…_

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoique ce soit d'autres, ma porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre la belle et gracieuse Gamora.

_Je dois vous laisser,_ dis-je en éteignant l'appareil de communication.

_Qui était-ce ? _

_Rohmann, avec une proposition toujours aussi peu intéressante_. Lui expliquais-je. _Que viens-tu faire ici ?_

_Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien, après le combat de tout à l'heure. _

Elle s'approcha de moi et me caressa avec tendresse le visage.

_Maintenant que tu es là, je ne peux qu'aller bien_, soulignais-je.

_Tu es bête,_ dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi d'un seul coup.

_Non, sincère,_ lui expliquais-je.

Elle se contenta de me faire un petit sourire, avant de me dire de sa petite voix malicieuse :

_Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, je vais finir de me préparer._

Puis elle disparue dans la cabine. Quant à moi, je me laissai reposer sur mon lit. Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette femme. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureux, car je suis le genre d'homme qui aime toutes les femmes. Mais Gamora… Oui, avec elle c'est différent. J'ai l'impression que depuis que je la connais, il n'y a plus qu'elle. Elle est belle, intelligente, et surtout elle supporte mon humour vaseux. Et si pour l'instant j'ai l'impression que notre relation tourne en rond, je sais que je vais réussir à la faire progresser ! J'en suis convaincu ! Et pourquoi pas ce soir ?

Une fois tout le monde prêt, nous nous rendions dans un bar en attendant que la soirée ne commence vraiment. Et… On commença à boire. Boire beaucoup. Des quantités d'alcool incommensurable ! Sérieusement, nous étions que nous groupes pour commencer, puis au fur et à mesures que les heures défilaient, le bar était de plus en plus bondé. Puis, le défilé commença. Les turrionniens étaient vêtu de tenues primaires qui symbolisait l'évolution de leur peuple. Aussi, les rues étaient de plus en plus remplies autant par les habitants que par des visiteurs, venus d'ailleurs, qui venaient profiter de cette journée exceptionnelle sur Turrion. Nous nous étions très vite éparpillés dans la ville, et ayant bu une quantité considérable d'alcool, je décidais qu'il étant temps pour moi de retrouver mes camardes. Aussi, je cherchais dans le bar, et sur une table se trouvait Rocket en train de raconter nos péripéties à un groupe d'individus visiblement intéressés par ses récits. Lorsque je viens m'installer à ses côtés, il reprit là où il en était :

_Voilà, Star Quill ! _Bégaya-t-il l'esprit sans doute embrumé par l'alcool.

_Star Lord !_ Le corrigeais-je en essayant d'articuler au mieux.

_Comme vous voulez… Mais, c'est d'lui qu'j'vous parlais t'l'heure !_ Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

_Tu leur as dit quoi sur moi ?_ Demandais-je avec fierté.

_Tu t'souviens quand tu t'es pissé dessus après que le brood10 t'ai foncé dessus sur… C'était sur Madrizar?_

_Heu… _

_Ouais ! Les gars ! J'vous jure ! Il était là comme un perdu au milieu du groupe de Brood, ces esp'ces de parasites… Y regardait à droite à gauche comme s'il était en pleine campagne, genre au milieu des fleurs des champs quoi … _Dit-il en riant à gorge déployée_. Et là, y a un brood qui le charge et il perd connaissance ! Du coup, nous on va l'protéger, et quand on l'récupère… Il était rempli de pisse !_

Toute la tablée était morte de rire ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Je jetai un regard noir à mon ami qui en riait tellement qu'il se roulait sur la table. N'étant pas plus intéressé que ça par leur sujet de conversation, je décidais de les laisser seul pour essayer de trouver les autres membres du groupe. Mais je ne parviens à trouver personnes d'autres dans le bar. Et alors que je m'approchais de la sortie, j'entendis raisonner dans les rues une mission que je connaissais bien :

_« Hey, you, with the pretty face,_

_Welcome to the human race, _

_A celebration,_

_Mister Blue Sky's up there waiting_

_And today is the day we've wainted for-oh-oh11_"

Lorsque je tournais la tête vers la platine, j'y aperçu Mantis et bébé Groot en train de danser. Sans doute avaient-ils réussi à convaincre le D.J de passer notre playlist ce qui serait vraiment dingue ! Et alors que je m'approchais d'eux, je fus retenu par une main posée sur mon épaule. Lorsque je me retournais, j'aperçu la belle Gamora. Vêtu d'une combinaison noire, elle avait en revanche coiffée ses cheveux pour répondre à la coutume des lieux. Ce qui lui donnait un look soigné et distingué. Elle était magnifique comme ça mais la seule chose que je parviens à bafouiller fut :

_T'es canon…_

_Merci, Peter, _me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire_. Tu veux danser ?_

_Toujours_, répondis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

Je passais ma main sur sa taille et je me collai à elle pour commencer un slow sur une musique qui n'allait pas du tout avec ce genre de danse. Qui danse un slow sur Mister Blue Sky sérieusement ? Mais honnêtement, vue tout l'alcool que j'ai englouti, je ne suis plus capable de raisonner logiquement. Et puis honnêtement, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est elle. Aussi, je profitais de ce moment pour être proche d'elle et j'étais ravi qu'elle se laisse approcher ainsi. Gamora est comme un animal sauvage qu'il faut apprivoiser. Il me faut du temps pour la comprendre, et comprendre les signes qu'elle m'envoie. Qui ne sont pas toujours évident pour quelqu'un comme moi ! Mais là, nous dansions pendant des heures et des heures, du moins, me semble-t-il.

_« Hey, there, Mr. Blue, we're so pleased to be with you,_

_Look arnoud, see what you do,_

_Everbody smiles at you12"_

Et c'était vrai. Le ciel était radieux pour nous en ce moment. Nous gagnions beaucoup d'argent et notre équipe ne s'est jamais aussi bien entendu. Alors oui, nous étions heureux de vivre sous notre bonne étoile, sous ce ciel bleu. Et j'espérais que ça continue ainsi durant des années, et peut-être même jusqu'à notre mort.

_« Mr Blue Sky, Mister Blueeee Sky, Mister Blue Skyyyy,_

_Mr blue, you'll getting right, but soon comes ,_

_Creepin' over, now his hand is on you shoulder,_

_Neverminde, I'll remember you this, I'll remerber you this way13"._

Mais, comme dans la chanson, je n'avais pas vue le vent tourner. Je n'avais pas vue que la nuit était en train de se faufiler un chemin jusqu'à nous. Qu'elle s'apprêtait à nous englober dans des ténèbres desquels nous n'étions pas près de nous en échapper. Je n'avais rien vue, car le ciel me semblait si bleu, que n'avais pas vue les nuages sombres qui nous menaçait pourtant.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Il s'agit d'une planète que j'ai inventée.

2 Il s'agit du Xandarien qui aide les gardiens de la galaxie à contacter la Nova Prime dans les gardiens de la galaxie 1

3 Les **Cohortes de Nova** sont les forces armées militaires et policières intergalactiques de l'Empire Nova, dirigés par un individu portant le rang de Nova Prime. Leur base militaire se situe sur la planète de XandarRead more at #g5zDK6owcgO6Ve0u.99

4 Il s'agit d'un grade dans l'armée des Cohorte de Nova. Il s'agit de l'un des plus hauts gradés des Cohortes de Nova.

5 Monsieur le Ciel Bleu,Attention ! Aujourd'hui la météo annonce un ciel bleu

Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel,

Il n'y a aucun nuage en vue,

La pluie a cessé,

Et tout le monde est en train de s'amuser,

Et n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il s'agit d'une magnifique nouvelle journée ?

6 En descendant l'avenue,Nous ne pouvions que constater à quel point le soleil brille intensément,

Dans cette ville, dans ces rues qui faisait pitié,

Monsieur le ciel bleu habite ici désormais !

Hey hey !

7 Monsieur le ciel,S'il vous plait, dites-nous pourquoi

Tu as dû te cacher pendant aussi longtemps (si longtemps)

Qu'avions-nous fait de mal ?

8 Signifie Rosé en Hawaïen.

9 Signifie Richesse en Hawaïen.

10 Les Brood sont une race extra-terrestre insectoïde particulièrement sauvage avec six jambes, des ailes transparentes, des dents particulièrement aiguisées, une peau semblable à une armure et une longue queue bifide dont chaque extrémité possède un dard.Définition provenant du site :

11 Hey, toi, avec ta jolie frimousse,Bienvenue à la race humaine,

Une célébration,

Que Monsieur le ciel bleu est en train d'attendre,

Aujourd'hui est le jour que nous attendions tous-oh-oh.

12 Hey, toi, Monsieur Bleu, on est tellement heureux d'être avec toi,Regarde autour de toi, et vois ce que tu fais,

Tout le monde te souris

13 Monsieur le ciel bleu, Monsieur le ciiiiielll bleu, Monsieur le ciel bleeeeeuuu,Monsieur Bleu, tu as raisons, mais bientôt arrive Madame la nuit,

Se faufilant, tu peux déjà sentir sa main sur ton épaule

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te rappellerais tout ceci, je te rappellerais le chemin

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu,

Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Si vous aimez l'univers Marvel, sachez que cette fiction s'inscrit dans un univers que j'ai créé comprenant les fictions suivantes classée par ordre chronologique de lecture :

1) Iron Man – **_Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire_** – Pepperony – OS

_« Parfois, il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées à dire qu'à écrire. Surtout lorsque l'on sort avec Iron Man, et que celui-ci est connu pour n'écouter que lui. De ce fait, Pepper n'a d'autres choix que de lui laisser une lettre. Une lettre qui n'augure rien de bon »._

2) Incroyable Hulk – **_Le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie_** – Scient Bro – OS

_« La vie est une succession d'événements qui ne sont pas toujours plaisants, et pour une fois, Banner a de quoi profiter de sa vie : Un nouveau laboratoire et surtout des amis »_

3) Avengers – **_L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_** – Stony – Complète – 16 chapitres + Épilogue

_« Lorsque Steve a commencé à prendre soin d'Iron Man, suite à sa rupture avec Pepper, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse le pousser à sortir avec lui. Seulement, sortir avec le génie n'est pas une sinécure, surtout lorsqu'on est un Avengers et que des missions dangereuses nous attendent._

4) Thor – **_Le Lien qui nous unis _**– Thorki – En cours

_« La relation entre Thor et Loki a toujours été très particulière : Empreinte d'amour et de Haine, ils ont un lien fort qui les unis. Mais ce lien peut-il être détruit ? »_

5) Spiderman – **_Le principe de réciprocité_** – Starker – Complète – 9 chapitres

_« Depuis les événements qui ont conduit à la Civil War, Tony Stark a pris sous son aile le jeune Peter Parker. Toutefois, le jeune Spiderman éprouve bien plus que de l'admiration pour son mentor, et il fera tout pour que celui-ci le regarde comme un potentiel prétendant. Seulement, Tony Stark pourra-t-il s'intéresser à celui qu'il considère comme un enfant ? »_

6) Avengers – **_L'amour au-delà de la haine _**– Stony – En cours

_« Deux ans après la Civil War, et sa rupture avec Tony Stark, Steve est contraint de vivre caché en tant que Nomad. Cependant, un événement inattendu va le pousser à sortir de sa cachette pour se confronter à ses erreurs… »_

7) The Punisher – **_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin_** – Terminée

_"La Saint-Valentin est censé être un jour joyeux pour tous les amoureux. Cependant, pour Frank dont la femme et les enfants se sont fait assassinés ce jour reste un jour comme les autres. Un jour où sa croisade contre le crime va l'amener à sauver des vies et à prendre d'autres »_

8) Les Gardiens de la Galaxie – **_Les danseurs de la galaxie_** – PeterxGamora – En cours

_« Les gardiens de la galaxie sont un groupe uni qui aiment profiter de la vie aux rythmes des musiques de Peter Quill. Cependant, des événements sombres vont se produire, menaçant leur cohésion et leur avenir. Parviendront-ils à rester unis, telle une famille, ou vont-ils se déchirer à jamais ? »_

9) Spiderman – **Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités**– SpideyPool – En cours  
_« L'amour est un sentiment insidieux qui frappe sans prévenir. Parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire, mais il transforme pour toujours les personnes qui sont tombés dans son piège. Si cela peut transformer Wade pour le meilleur, est-ce que cela le rend compatible avec Spiderman pour autant ? L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? »_

Vous pouvez retrouver ces fanfictions dans les catégories correspondantes ou depuis mon profile ! Si vous avez la moindre question, sur l'ordre, la nécessité de lire telle ou telle fiction avant de continuer, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je reste bien sûr disponible en MP !

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée, et bonne lecture !


	2. Piste 02: Human

_**Chapitre II : Piste 02. Human**_

"_Maybe I'm foolish, maybe I'm Blind,_

_Thinking I can see through this and see what's behind,_

_Got no way to prove it so maybe I'm lying1"_

La musique résonnait fortement dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression que chacun des mots qui étaient prononcés par le chanteur venaient se heurter contre la paroi de mon crâne dans un fracas assourdissant. Aussi, c'est difficilement que j'ouvris les yeux pour trouver l'origine de cette mélodie qui faisait de ma boite crânienne un champ de bataille. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ma recherche ne dura pas longtemps puisque j'aperçu, par terre, à côté de moi, mon walkman qui tournait encore. Probablement avait-il fonctionné toute la nuit… Je me redressais péniblement, et c'est dégouté que je constatais que je m'étais vomis dessus durant la nuit. Sans doute trop d'alcool… Ça explique probablement ce que je fais dans la rue, endormi, ou plutôt évanoui, à côté des poubelles…

C'est mollement que je récupérais mon baladeur avant de regagner l'artère principale de la ville qui était tout aussi marqué que moi des excès de la veille. Nombreux étaient les individus, qui à mon image, avaient eu une soirée trop animée, et qui avait passé leur nuit à la belle étoile. C'est toujours un peu enivré et fatigué que je regagnais mon vaisseau en espérant sincèrement que mes amis y soient déjà rentrés. Ou pas, finalement, parce que s'ils me voient revenir plein de gerbe, ils vont encore se foutre de moi.

J'arrivais au Milano qui était posé aux abords de la ville, et la musique de toute à l'heure résonnait, à fond, à travers les haut-parleurs installés par Rocket la vieille.

_« But I'm only human after all, I'm only human after all,_

_Don't put your blame on me, Don't put your blame on me,_

_Take a look in the mirror and what did you see,_

_Do you see it clearer, or are you deceived, in what you belevied"_

Devant le chaos généré par les enceintes, je m'approchais pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi mes camardes n'avaient pas eu la jugeote de les éteindre. Un peu agacé, je grimpais à bord afin de chercher des explications. Le premier individu ne put m'en donner tout simplement parce que notre raton laveur préféré était évanoui sur la table avec une bouteille de scotch dans la main. Je ne tentais même pas de le réveiller, et je préférais me rendre jusqu'à ma cabine où se trouvait le tableau de commande. J'appuyais sur le bouton pause, et la musique se stoppa enfin pour le plus grand bonheur de ma tête. Désormais au calme, j'enlevais mon t-shirt et ma veste pour les jeter avec dégoût sur le sol. Non seulement, ils étaient encore recouverts de vomis, mais l'odeur qui en émanait était pour le moins écœurante. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à enlever le bas pour gagner ma cabine de douche qui se situait dans le fond de ma cabine, Gamora entra en trombe dans ma chambre.

_Enfin tu coupes cette musique !_ Se plaignit la jeune femme.

_J'étais pas là ! Vous aviez qu'à la couper, vous !_

_Je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire ! Le son était encore plus fort, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire !_ Me reprochait-elle comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose dans son incompétence.

_Et Rocket ne pouvait pas t'aider ?!_

_Tu l'as vue ?_ Se contentait-elle de me demander.

_Pas faux,_ avouais-je en réfléchissant à l'image que j'ai eu de lui en entrant.

_Tu as passés la nuit dehors ?_ Me demandait-elle soudainement plus calme.

_Littéralement dehors oui,_ approuvais-je un peu honteux.

_Mais, tu étais…seul ?_ Me questionnait-elle l'air de rien.

_Oh non, j'avais un rat qui dormait dans la poubelle à mes côtés,_ plaisantais-je.

_Tu as dormi dans une poubelle ? Sérieusement ?_

Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre, la radio s'activa d'elle-même et j'entendis la voix de Rohman appeler mon prénom :

_Peter ! Peter !_ Répétait-il.

N'ayant aucune envie que ce moment avec Gamora soit gâché, et ayant trop la tête en vrac pour prendre son appel, je me contentais de lui répondre :

_Les Gardiens de la Galaxie ont la gueule de bois, merci de ne pas les déranger._

Et je coupais le micro.

_Tu nous fais honte, _se contenta de répondre la belle jeune femme à la peau émeraude.

_Je sais, mais que veux-tu on n'est pas en état de répondre._

_Surtout toi, _me reprochait-elle.

_Mais, il s'est passé quoi hier, après notre slow romantique ?_ Lui demandais-je avec malice.

_On s'est installé au bar et nous avons discutés de choses importantes et intimes dont je suppose que tu n'as aucun souvenir, je suppose ?_ Me demandait-elle sur un ton condescendant.

_Je… peux aller me doucher ? Je me suis vomi dessus._ Préférais-je répondre plutôt que de lui avouer qu'effectivement je ne me souvenais de rien.

Elle soupira et disparu dans l'encablure de la porte. Bon, je suppose que j'ai limité la casse avec Gamora, parce qu'avec le temps j'ai bien compris que sous ses airs de femme froide et intouchable se cache quelqu'un de sensible. Et si j'avais eu l'audace de passer la soirée avec une autre femme, et de ne pas me souvenir de ce que j'ai pu lui dire, elle aurait été blessée. Aussi, c'est en priant pour que ma douche soit une source de révélation divine quant aux événements de la soirée de la veille. Mais, il n'en fut rien. Et au lieu de me redonner des forces, elle me priva aux contraires des dernières dont je disposais. Tombant de fatigue, je m'effondrais sur mon lit, et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures que je fus réveillé par un grésillement. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, j'aperçu que je captais une conversation avec un caractère d'urgence. En effet, ma radio est équipée d'un bouton rouge qui clignote quand celui qui tente de nous contacter déclare le motif de son appel comme urgent. Mais cela ne m'alerta pas plus que ça, car la majorité des appels entrant sont urgents donc bon… Et c'est donc à moitié endormi que j'appuya sur le micro, et à ma plus grande surprise ce fut la voix de Nova Prime2 que j'entendis :

_Star Lord ! Enfin vous décrochez._

_Désolée, M'dame, on était…en mission…_

_Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai envoyé une escouade de Nova sur l'étoile Sombre 4235, _m'expliquait Irani Rael, _et j'ai perdu tout contact avec eux. _

_Vous pouvez pas envoyer une autre escouade ?_

_Elle est déjà en route, mais vous devriez être plus proche. Allez les voir, Rohman est là-bas,_ insinuait-elle, _et sa famille me demande de ses nouvelles et je ne sais pas quoi répondre._

_Très bien, on va aller jeter un coup d'œil._

Je raccrochais, puis j'enfilais un t-shirt avant de regagner la cabine principale qui était encore déserte. Je décidais de fouiller le vaisseau pour savoir si tout le monde était bien rentré de sa soirée mouvementée d'hier. En tout cas, Rocket avait disparu de la table c'était déjà ça, mais je devais m'assurer qu'il n'était pas retourné dans le centre-ville. La première personne que je trouvais fut Gamora. Elle était dans sa chambre, et semblait toujours irrité par ma présence.

_Tu sais si les autres sont rentrés ?_

_Rocket est retourné dans sa chambre, Mentis et Groot sont là aussi._ Approuvait-elle.

_Et Drax ?_ Demandais-je.

_Ok, dès que je le trouve, il y a une urgence._

_Une urgence ? _Releva-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

_Les cohortes de Nova ont besoin de nous. Rohman a disparu…_

_Tu veux dire que l'appel que tu as ignoré toute à l'heure … ?_ Me questionnait-elle.

_Je sais pas, on va voir… _

Je tournais les talons et je partais chercher Drax. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct ne me disait rien qui vaille. Les appels de Rohman hier et ce matin… Et l'appel de Nova Prime elle-même n'étaient de façon pas bon signe. Et si elle nous envoi c'est probablement que c'est trop dangereux ! Pourquoi, si tel est le cas, elle n'a pas aligné dès le début ? On n'y serait allé ! Pourquoi ils n'ont pas attendu de réponse définitive aussi ? Et pourquoi… Bon sang de bois… Pourquoi les ais-je ignorés ?

Je soupirais un bon coup, après tout, pour le moment il n'y a qu'une alerte. Rien ne me dit qu'ils ne sont pas tombés en rad quelques parts et que tout va bien ! Mais dans le doute, je fouillais tout le vaisseau, mais Drax était introuvable et personne ne savait où il se trouvait.

_Il n'est pas là ?_ Me demanda la belle alienne à la peau verte.

_Non, je le trouve pas. Je vais aller voir au bar où on a pris quelques verres hier. Il y est peut-être encore._

_Très bien. Je vais…_

_Reste ici, si on se disperse tous, ce sera encore pire._ Lui ordonnais-je.

_Très bien. _

_Surveille les autres et empêche-les de sortir._

_D'accord, tu es sûr que ça va ?_

_Je ne sais pas… _

Je ne sais pas si ça va. Peut-être que cette alerte ce n'est rien… Ce n'est probablement rien d'ailleurs… Mais, et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Dans le doute, nous devions faire vite et c'est évidemment ce moment-là que choisit Drax pour disparaitre. Lui qui est toujours si calme et qui ne fait jamais vague. Enfin je dis ça, mais c'est sans compter quand il provoque en duel des individus lambda parce qu'ils l'ont mal regardé et qu'il leur met une dérouillée. Et s'il était en prison ? Dans le doute, s'il n'est pas dans le bar, j'irais voir dans les cellules de dégrisement de la ville. Au cas où.

Et Drax n'était ni dans le bar ni en prison. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Après un rapide détour au vaisseau pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas revenu entre temps, je retournais en ville pour demander aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vue un alien géant à la peau rouge se balader torse nu dans une ville où la température était proche du zéro. Et c'est après une bonne demi-heure de marche que je trouvais quelqu'un qui put me renseigner ! Il se trouverait, si mes sources sont exactes, sur une colline qui avait une vue imprenable sur la ville. J'activais mes jet boots, qui me permettaient de voler, pour me rendre sur cette fameuse colline. A l'orée de la ville, et aux abords des bois, la colline surplombait la ville qui brillait encore de mille feux. Sur le rebord de la falaise se trouvait un banc sur lequel était installé dans un silence presque religieux mon fameux compagnon. Je m'approchais et c'est, un peu agacé, que je lui demandais :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Drax ?! Ça fait une heure que j'te cherche !_

Il ne me répondit rien. Je m'installais donc à ses côtés sur le banc, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là, que sans me regarder il me dit :

_Le lever de soleil… Il ressemble beaucoup à celui de ma planète…_

_Un levé de soleil, c'est un levé de soleil mon pote, _dis-je sans trop savoir quoi répondre à ça. _Mais…_

_Avec Yvette, on adorait se lever tôt pour le regarder tous les matins. Mais, j'ai toujours laissé dormir Kamaria3… Elle n'aura jamais eu la chance de le voir._

Je restais muet face à cette déclaration. Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Que je suis désolé ? Même cela me semblait futile. Aussi, je me contentais de poser ma main sur mon épaule, en signe de solidarité, mais en gardant le silence. Et au bout de quelques secondes seulement, l'urgence de la situation étant telle que je fus contraint de briser ce silence de deuil.

_Drax, Nova Prime nous a contacté, ils n'ont plus de nouvelles de Rohman._

_Allons-y,_ se contentait de répondre mon ami le regard toujours perdu vers le soleil du matin.

Une fois à bord du vaisseau, je convoquais tous les Gardiens pour leur expliquer que nous allions partir à la recherche d'une équipe de Nova. Et, le fait que Nova Prime m'ait contacté sembla aussi les inquiéter, surtout sur le devenir de notre ami Rohman. En effet, nous nous entendions particulièrement bien avec ce Xandarien qui fut celui qui nous a fait confiance lors de l'attaque de Ronan l'accusateur sur Xandar. S'il n'avait pas été là, nous serions encore des criminels, et Xandar aurait probablement été détruit. Nous lui devions donc beaucoup, et si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui c'est principalement grâce à lui.

J'entrais dans mon tableau de bords les dernières coordonnées connues pour les rejoindre en vitesse. Comme un silence de mort s'était installé dans le Milano, je décidais d'allumer la radio pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

_« Some people got the real problems,_

_Some people out of luck,_

_Some people think I can solve them,_

_Lord heavens above,_

_I'm only human after all, I'm only human after all,_

_Don't put the blame on me, don't put the blame on me4"_

Et avant même que nous ayant atteint le refrain, nous arrivions enfin à destination. Nous nous trouvions en face d'une petite planète noire qui ressemblait à un morceau de charbon dans la moindre trace de végétation. Et plus nous nous approchions, et plus l'angoisse montait en nous. Et si c'était trop tard ?

Lorsque nous entrions dans l'atmosphère de la planète, notre radio grésillait. Je me précipitais pour décrocher le micro et demander :

_Rohman ? Rohman, tu es là ? Si quelqu'un m'entend, répondez ! _

Mais, malgré mes nombreuses supplications, j'eu le silence comme seule réponse.

_Tu penses qu'ils sont morts ?_ Demandait soudainement Rocket.

_Ne parle pas de malheur,_ lui ordonnait immédiatement Gamora.

_Quoi ? Dire ça c'est pas ce qui va les faire mourir hein ! _S'emporta le raton laveur. _Non, ce qui les auras tués c'est le fait que notre chef les ait ignorés !_

_Pardon ?_ M'énervais-je à mon tour.

_Bah quoi ! Tu es celui qui leur a raccroché au nez ! _

_Et personne ne m'a rien dit ! Personne m'a dit : et si c'était urgent ? Et d'ailleurs personne n'a pris l'initiative de les appeler !_

_C'est pas notre rôle !_

_Personne n'a pensé que c'était si sérieux,_ me défendit Gamora.

_J'pouvais pas deviner que Nova Prime allait les envoyer ! Jusque-là… Elle nous attendait à chaque fois !_

_Le vaisseau là… _Nous coupait Mantis de sa voix douce et légèrement tremblante.

Furieux, je ne pus m'empêcher de donner un grand coup dans le mur avant de regagner ma place à l'avant du Milano. Et Mantis avait raison. De là où nous étions, on pouvait voir l'énorme vaisseau mère de la cohorte de Nova posé au sol mais il n'y avait aucune trace de vie aux alentours. Toujours sans nouvelle de leur part, malgré nos demandes répétées, nous nous nous posions en face. Et c'est après avoir vérifié que l'air était respirable sur cette planète que nous descendions au sol.

Je posais un pied à terre, et malgré mon cœur alourdi, je me sentais étrangement léger. La gravité ici devait être différente, moins importante sans doute, ce qui nous donnait une impression de flotter même si nos pieds restaient tout de même cloués au sol. Et c'est après un rapide coup d'œil circulaire que je constatais qu'il n'y avait personne autour de nous et il régnait un silence trop pesant pour être réel. Un peu mal à l'aise, et anxieux, nous nous approchions en quelques pas seulement de la porte, mais, nos demandes d'ouverture restèrent sans réponse.

_Comment on va rentrer si personne ne nous répond ?_ Demandait naïvement Mantis.

_On défonce la porte, j'ai ramené de quoi_ ! S'exclama Rocket en désignant un pistolet qui devait faire deux fois sa taille.

_Je s'appelle Groot ?_

_Groot a raison !_ M'énervais-je instantanément. _Tu veux les tuer ou quoi ?_

_Et tu comptes rentrer comment, Génius ? _

_J'ai des boots j'te signal, génius !_

J'activais mes bottes et je volais jusqu'au panneau de contrôle. J'ôtais la protection et j'accédais au mécanisme de la porte. Après avoir trifouillé un peu tous les fils, la porte s'ouvrit enfin :

_Sésame ouvre-toi !_

Et c'est après cette petite touche d'humour que je me posais à côté de mes coéquipiers. Ouvrant la marche, c'est avec appréhension que je grimpais sur la rampe du vaisseau. Et à peine avons-nous passé le sas qu'une vision d'horreur s'offre à nous. Le sol en métal argenté est jonché de corps et de mares de sang. Le carnage est tel, que même les murs, et le plafond, sont recouvert d'éclaboussure. Dans cette pièce sans vie règne l'odeur nauséabonde de la mort.

_Putain de merde !_ M'écriais-je mettant instinctivement ma main sur mon nez.

_Mon dieu…_ S'exclamait Gamora.

_Merde…_ Jurait Rocket.

_Je s'appelle Groot !_ Hurlait l'arbuste.

Prenant conscience de la présence du jeune Groot, qui est redevenu un arbuste depuis notre victoire inespérée sur Xandar, Rocket l'attrape dans ses bras pour lui cacher cette vision d'horreur.

_Tu crois qu'ils sont tous morts ?_ Demandait Drax avec calme.

_Parce qu'ils ont l'air en vie ?!_ S'énerva le raton laveur.

_Peut-être que dans le reste du vaisseau, il y a des survivants… _Tentais-je sans grand espoir.

_Je ne ressens aucune présence ici…_ Me contredis immédiatement Mantis.

_On doit trouver Rohman, s'il n'est pas ici, cela peut vouloir dire qu'ils ont fui._ Proposait Gamora.

Nous acquiescions tous. On espérait qu'il soit en vie, même si tout ici suggérait l'inverse. Aussi, c'est méticuleusement que nous avons littéralement retournés tous les corps du vaisseau avec la crainte de trouver notre ami. Et c'est au bout de plusieurs heures que le soulagement se fit ressentir dans notre équipe. Il n'était pas là. Seulement maintenant, nous devions le retrouver. Peut-être avait-il été capturé par les ennemis ? Peut-être s'était-il enfui ? Aussi pour tenter de le découvrir, je décidais de fouiller les dernières entrées du journal. De ce que je pouvais lire, ils avaient pour mission d'arrêter Hala l'accusatrice, la dernière représentante des Krees. Dire que je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Ronan, à croire que les Krees ont plus de ressources que prévus. Mais cela ne devait pas être le seul enjeu de leur présence ici, car, à côté du dossier sur Hala, il y en avait un autre crypté auquel je ne parvenais pas à accéder. Pendant que je tentais d'y parvenir, des paroles résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête :

_« Don't ask my opinion, don't ask me to lie,_

_Then beg for forgiveness for making you cry, making you cry…_

_Cos I'm only human after all, I'm only human after all…_

_Don't put your blame on me, don't put the blame on me…5"_

Comme je ne parvenais à rien, si ce n'est à m'ambiancer tout seul, je me tournais vers le raton laveur :

_Rocket_, interpellais-je notre ingénieur_. Tu peux venir me craquer ça ?_

_J'vais essayer,_ dit-il. _Je suis mécano, pas informaticien, _me lançait-il de façon à expliquer un éventuel échec.

Et il avait eu raison de se justifier car il ne parvient pas à passer la sécurité. Aussi, nous restions dans l'ignorance du véritable objectif de cette mission. Ce qui ne nous aidait pas à savoir où pouvait se trouver Rohman. Et alors qu'on continuait de fouiller dans leur affaire, Drax s'exclama :

_La répugnante fourmi vient de s'évanouir._

_Quoi ?_ Dis-je en me retournant à toute vitesse.

Mantis était étendue au sol, inconsciente. Gamora et moi on se précipitait à son chevet pour savoir comment elle se sentait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Mantis ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le teint pâle, et l'air hagard, elle déclarait :

_J'ai…Sentis… quelqu'un…_

_Quoi ?_

_J'ai ressenti…la douleur… _

_Tu as mal ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_Où ?_ La questionnait plus précisément Gamora.

_Dans la grotte… En face… Du vaisseau…_

D'un regard entendu, nous décidions de nous rendre dans cette grotte pour tenter d'y trouver des survivants. Il y en avait au moins un, mais notre télépathe était incapable de nous dire s'il s'agissait de Rohman ou non. D'ailleurs, elle était également dans l'incapacité de nous accompagner là-bas. D'autant plus que nous ne savions pas ce que nous allions trouver, je préférais que Drax la raccompagne au vaisseau.

_Pourquoi moi ?_ Me demanda-t-il froidement.

_Parce que je te le demande !_ Répondis-je avec impatience.

_Tu peux pas demander à Gamora ?_

_C'est quoi ton problème Drax ? _

_Il supporte pas la tronche de Mantis_, plaisanta Rocket.

_Je s'appelle Groot._

_Oui, tu as raison Groot._ Approuvais-je_. Tu rentres aussi avec eux._

_Je veux venir combattre à tes côtés !_ Commençait à s'énerver le molosse sans cervelle.

_Drax, tu ne vas pas commencer. Tu raccompagnes Mantis, un point c'est tout,_ lui ordonnait Gamora.

_Depuis quand tu es la chef ?_ Lui lança-t-il avec dédain.

_Stop ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Drax, tu raccompagnes Mantis parce que tu es capable de la porter ! Les autres avec moi ! Rohman est peut-être en train d'agoniser alors vos remarques vous les gardez pour vous !_

Nous nous mettions en route pour la grotte, pendant que Drax portait Mantis de mauvaise grâce, nous marchions en direction de la caverne. L'angoisse que je pouvais ressentir ne faisait qu'augmenter. Pour tenter de me calmer, je fredonnais une chanson que j'ai dans la tête depuis ce matin :

_« Some people got the real problems, some people out of luck,_

_Some people think I can solve them,_

_Lord heaven's above,_

_I'm only humain after all, I'm only human after all,_

_Don't put the blame on me, don't put the blame on me,_

_I'm only human, I make mistakes,_

_I'm only human that's all it takes to put the blame on me, don't put the blame on me…_

_I'm no prophet or messiah,_

_Should go looking somewhere higher6"_

Je priais pour que Rohman soit en vie, je priais pour que mon instinct se trompe et que tout se finisse bien. Que demain, je pourrais retrouver sa femme et sa fille et leur ramener leur père. Mon dieu, il ne pouvait pas être mort parce que j'ai ignoré un appel, une seule fois, si ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait forcément être en vie. Ce devait être la personne que Mantis a entendu. C'est certain.

Nous marchions droit vers la caverne. Tout comme le reste de cette planète naine, elle était entièrement constituée de pierre noire. Le vent soufflait dans notre dos et s'engouffrait bruyamment à l'intérieur. La cavité était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et je dû activer mon casque pour espérer y voir quelque chose. Et ce que je vis m'horrifia. A l'instar du vaisseau, le sol était recouvert des dépouilles des cohortes de Nova. Tandis que Gamora et Rocket commençaient à retourner les corps un à un en ayant peur de tomber sur notre ami, moi je restais figé. Tous ces morts… C'était de ma faute… Parce que je n'ai pas répondu… Parce que j'ai voulu gagner plus d'argent, j'ai condamné tous ces pauvres soldats…

Soudain, un bruit attire mon attention. Je tournais la tête pour en chercher l'origine, et j'aperçus un militaire, à moitié découpé en deux au niveau du torse, en train de me regarder avec effroi. Je me précipitais à ses côtés, et je tentais de compresser sa plaie.

_Tenez bon mon vieux… On va vous sauver !_ Lui assurais-je.

Mon agitation attira l'attention de mes deux compères qui sont venus à mes côtés pour m'aider avec ce pauvre bougre.

_Dites…dites…_

_Qui vous a fait ça ? Hala ?_ Demandait Gamora.

_A ma femme…_ Bégayait le pauvre homme à la respiration sifflante.

_Ils cherchaient quoi ?_ Le questionnait impitoyablement l'alienne à la peau verte à mes côtés.

_Que…je..l'ai…me… _

_Répondez, c'est Hala qui vous a fait ça ? _Répétait-elle déterminée à apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

_Gamora arrête !_ M'énervais-je. _Laisse-le, je vous le promets. Je vais trouver votre femme, et je lui dirais que vous l'aimez !_ Le rassurais-je.

L'homme poussa un soupir. Un long soupir, à la fois de soulagement, et d'agonie. Un soupir qui me glaçait le sang et dont je me souviendrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je relâchais la pression que j'exerçais sur lui. Dépité. Et pendant que je restais assis là… Hagard… Mon regard finit quand même par se poser sur son badge : Officier Stein. Il faut que je m'en souvienne… Sinon sa femme n'aura jamais son message… Que dans notre échec, au moins, elle puisse se réconforter en sachant que les dernières pensées de son homme allaient vers elle…

Mes deux compagnons ont continué de fouiller la caverne jusqu'à l'inévitable trouvaille. Ce fut Gamora qui m'appela… Et c'est rongé par le remord que je ne pus que constater que notre ami… Ne reviendra pas. Par ma faute.

_Je l'ai tué… _Lâchais-je aux bords des larmes.

_J'te le fait pas dire !_ Me balançait Rocket avant de repartir sans un mot de plus vers le vaisseau.

Quant à Gamora, qui ne semblait pas m'en vouloir pour mon comportement de toute à l'heure, se contenta de poser la main sur mon épaule. Je savais qu'elle tentait de me réconforter, mais je dois avouer que son silence me faisait mal. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me dise que je n'étais pas coupable. Que je ne pouvais pas deviner que ça allait tourner de cette manière. Mais au fond, tout comme elle, je savais que c'était de ma faute. J'avais décidé d'ignorer cet appel. Maintenant, je devais en payer les conséquences. C'est ainsi.

C'est le cœur lourd que je remontais à bord du Milano. Aux vues des mines déconfites de tous mes camarades. Je sais que Rocket a déjà vendu la mèche. Aussi, je m'installe sur mon siège de capitaine et j'appelle Nova Prime. Et c'est dans la seconde qu'elle me répondit :

_Star Lord ? Vous avez des nouvelles de mes hommes ?_ S'empressait-elle de me demander.

_Ils se sont fait massacrer par Hala…_ Lui annonçais-je en essayant de garder une voix aussi neutre que possible.

_Oh non…_ Dit-elle en baissant la tête sans pour autant me reprocher quoique ce soit.

_On va la retrouver,_ lui assurais-je. _Mais on doit savoir ce qu'elle recherche._

_C'est confidentiel,_ me répondit-elle rapidement.

_Confidentiel ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, j'espère ! _M'énervais-je. _Vos hommes se sont fait buter !_

_Si vous étiez intervenus, ils ne seraient pas morts._

_Ouais ce serait juste nous,_ la provoquait Rocket qui s'était approché.

_Si vous teniez tant que ça à vos hommes, vous auriez accepté de nous payer un juste prix pour cette mission ! Cette Hala, ce n'est pas n'importe qui visiblement !_ Continuais-je sur ma lancée.

_Que cherche-t-elle ?_ Lui demandait Gamora avec fermeté.

_Elle cherche… Ce que l'on appelle la forge de l'éternité._ Expliquait-elle à contre cœur. _C'est un artefact puissant… qui aurait le pouvoir de donner la vie éternelle et l'invulnérabilité à celui qui l'utilise._

_Rien que ça…_ Lançait Rocket amère. _Et vous vouliez nous payer combien sombre buse ?_

_Trente mille crédits, c'est déjà une belle somme._ Le corrigeait-elle.

_L'argent ne compte pas ici. _Nous coupa Gamora. _Ce qui est fait est fait. Il faut qu'on trouve cette forge avant que des gens mal intentionnés comme Hala, ou pire Thanos, mettent la main dessus._

_Elle aurait dû se trouver là selon mes sources. Si elle n'y est plus… Cela pourrait vouloir dire que Hala a mis la main dessus._

_Si c'est l'cas, on arrive trop tard, _s'exclamait Rocket avec toujours la même froideur dans la voix.

_Je s'appelle Groot ?_

_Mais non, on va pas mourir,_ répondis-je à l'arbuste qui s'inquiète de son sort.

_On n'a qu'à retrouver Hala. _Proposait Drax comme si c'était la solution miracle.

_Vous pensez que la forge de l'éternité se trouve ici ?_ La questionnait Gamora_. Il n'y a rien, aucun temple, aucune protection. Un tel objet n'est pas posé à même le sol._

_Au fond de la grotte, il devait y avoir un temple._

_On devrait y aller et utiliser ton hologramme temporel Peter,_ Me proposait Gamora. _Si elle l'a volé, et que c'est récent, on devrait pouvoir le voir, non ?_

_Bien, on va retrouver la forge de l'éternité_. Mais envoyez vos hommes récupérer les dépouilles ici. Et... Dites à la femme de Rohmann… Qu'on est désolé… Dis-je le cœur rempli de remord. _Ah ! Et que l'officier Stein a eu pour dernier mots qu'il aimait sa femme…_

_Ils venaient juste de se marier…_ Répondit Nova Prime autant à elle-même qu'à nous. _Bien. Je vous confie cette mission, les Gardiens. Ne me décevez pas._

Je raccrochais sans plus de cérémoniel. Je restais interdit quelques secondes, comme sonné par la conversation que l'on venait d'avoir. Cette Hala semble dangereuse, et prête à tout pour remettre la main sur la forge de l'éternité. Et si elle l'a déjà… On va perdre du temps à retourner fouiller la grotte. Mais nous devions être fixé. C'est donc sans plus attendre, que je m'équipais, pour aller fouiller les environs avec mes camardes.

Tout en marchant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressasser cette décision que j'avais faites. Cet appel que j'ai ignoré qui a coûté la vie de tant d'homme. Qui a coûté la vie de Rohmann… De ce Stein qui venait de se marier… De ces hommes dont la seule erreur a été de s'engager pour défendre l'univers… Et moi, pour de l'argent, j'ai condamné tout le monde… Même si je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu deviner les conséquences d'un tel refus… J'en porterais les conséquences jusqu'à mon dernier souffle…

_« I'm only human after all, I'm only human after all,_

_Don't put your blame on me, don't put the blame on me,_

_I'm only human, I do what I can,_

_I'm just a man, I do what I can,_

_Don't put the blame on me, Don't put your blame on me7"_

Mais, ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est que la forge de l'éternité allait bientôt me donner l'opportunité de corriger tout le mal que j'ai fait.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

C'est après une longue absence que vous pouvez enfin retrouver le chapitre 2 de cette histoire ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire, j'y réponds systématiquement.

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, si certains d'entre vous ont joué au jeu telltale, effectivement l'histoire va en reprendre une partie du scénario ! Notamment à travers de l'objet, ainsi que de la méchante, toutefois, le traitement restera bien entendu différent !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne lecture !

* * *

1 Peut-être que je suis un idiot, peut-être que je suis aveugle,De penser que je peux voir à travers tout ça, et voir ce qu'il se cache derrière.

Aucun moyen de le prouver, alors peut-être que je suis en train de mentir.

2 Nova Prime dirige les cohortes de Nova, l'armée galactique de l'univers Marvel.

3 Yvette et Kamaria sont la femme et la fille de Drax d'après les Gardiens de la Galaxie le film._  
_

4 Certaines personnes ont de vrais problèmes,Certaines personnes n'ont pas de chance,

Certaines personnes pensent que je peux résoudre tout ça,

Seigneurs des cieux,

Je ne suis qu'un être humain après tout, je ne suis qu'un être humain après tout,

Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi, ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi.

5 Ne me demandez pas mon avis, ne me demandez pas de mentir…Je dois vous suppliez de me pardonner pour vous avoir fait pleurer… Vous faire pleurer…

Parce qu'j'suis qu'un être humain après tout, je suis qu'un qu'être humain après tout…  
Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi, ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi.

6_  
_ Certaines personnes ont de vrais problèmes, certaines personnes n'ont pas de chance,Certaines personnes pensent que je peux résoudre tout ça,

Seigneurs des cieux,

Je ne suis qu'un être humain après tout, je ne suis qu'un être humain après tout,

Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi, ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi.

Je ne suis qu'un être humain, je fais des erreurs,

Je ne suis qu'un être humain et c'est tout ce qu'il vous faut pour rejeter la faute sur moi, ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi…

Je ne suis ni un prophète ni un messie,

Vous deviez regarder plus haut pour obtenir des réponses…

7_  
_ Je ne suis qu'un être humain après tout, je ne suis qu'un être humain après tout, Ne rejetez pas la faute moi, ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi.

Je ne suis qu'un humain, je fais ce que je peux,

Je ne suis qu'un homme, je fais ce que je peux,

Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi, ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi.


	3. Piste 03: L'aventurier

_**Chapitre III : Piste.03 : L'aventurier**_

Les gardiens de la galaxie ont désormais un objectif bien définit : Obtenir la forge de l'infinité avant cet Hala. Peu importe ce dont est capable cet objet, et si les légendes à son propos sont vraies, mais dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas laisser une femme aussi dangereuse mettre la main sur un tel artefact. Aussi, c'est déterminé et entouré de mon équipe que nous fouillions se temple avec minutie. Et c'est dans le but de reconstituer les événements du passé que je sortis mon hologramme qui me permet de retracer des éléments du passé.

_Préparez-vous… Ce que nous…risquons de voir…_

_Je sais,_ s'exclama avec douceur Gamora tout en mettant sa main avec sollicitude sur mon épaule.

Nous savions que notre ami avait trouvé la mort de la main de Hala et de ses guerriers ici même. Et que nous prenions le risque de revivre ses derniers instants. Et j'avoue… ne pas être prêt à voir ça… Je… ne peux pas… Et c'est donc avec une énorme appréhension que j'appuyais sur l'interface. Et en quelques secondes la salle se remplie d'une vie holographique retraçant les derniers instants de la vie de ces braves soldats. Visiblement, ils étaient arrivés les premiers sur les lieux, car ils furent surpris dans leurs fouilles par Hala. Elle s'avança discrètement dans leur dos en se faufilant entre les rochers. Aussi discrète qu'une ombre, et aussi mortelle qu'une vipère, le combat ne dura qu'un instant et les pauvres soldats furent abattu sans avoir eu le temps de se débattre.

_C'est un carnage…_ Commenta Mantis avec la voix serrée et les larmes aux yeux.

Personne ne trouva le courage d'y répondre quoique ce soit. La seule pensée qui me vient c'est : Nous aurions dû être là… Et ce que je redoutais le plus arriva. Mon hologramme projeta, devant nos yeux horrifiés, les derniers instants de notre ami. C'est en colère et mortifié que je murmurais entre mes dents :

_Rohman… Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, mais je te jure que je te vengerais…_

Et c'est avec une détermination nouvelle que nous entreprenions la traque de notre ennemie. Celle-ci, agile et furtive, s'avançait dans les tréfonds d'un temple abandonné depuis des siècles. Totalement délabré, la majorité des inscriptions sur les murs en pierre sombre avaient été effacée par les affres du temps. La cheffe d'armée progressait sans peine dans ce labyrinthe obscure en déjouant les unes après les autres les pièges qui se dressaient entre elle et son objectif. Et, au bout d'un moment, nous trouvions ce que nous souhaitions. On vit la Kree se stopper devant une grande porte qui étaient fermée par un mécanisme bien particulier. Tel une énigme, celui-ci ne pouvait s'enclencher que si elle actionnait les leviers dans un ordre précis. Et si la porte s'était refermée, cela ne nous posa aucune difficulté car nous avions juste à reproduire ce qu'avait fait Hala avant nous.

_On va enfin savoir si elle a obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait,_ s'exclama Gamora.

C'est dans un fracas assourdissant que la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir une pièce circulaire. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un piédestal vers lequel l'image d'Hala se dirigea. Elle sembla attraper un objet qu'elle examina quelques instants avant de le jeter de rage dans un coin de la pièce. Visiblement très en colère, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le trésor escompté, elle repartie de là où elle était venue.

_Elle n'a rien trouvé !_ M'exclamais-je.

_Donc rien n'est encore perdu !_ Approuva Rocket. _On va retrouver ce bidule avant elle et on va lui faire regretter ce qu'elle a fait à nos amis !_

_Bien dit !_ Approuvais-je. _Elle va découvrir ce que ça fait de s'en prendre aux Gardiens de la Galaxie ! Maintenant, on doit réussir à mettre la main sur cet artefact avant elle !_

Déterminé à la prendre de vitesse, nous étions tous en train de repartir vers le vaisseau. Tous ? Sauf Mantis qui restait à la traîne. Accroupie dans un coin de la pièce, je m'approchais d'elle avant de lui sommer de se dépêcher.

_Peter… Cet… objet… Il m'appelle… _Dit-elle d'une voix presque hypnotisée.

_Un objet, ça parle pas._ Répondu spontanément Drax.

_Mais celui-là… Il dit mon nom... _Le corrigea-t-elle avec insistance.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et je posais ma main sur la sienne :

_Mantis, pour une fois Drax a raison. Un objet, ça ne parle pas._

La jeune femme attrapa ma main avec force avant de me dire :

_Écoute, Peter. Écoute-le._

Un halo vert nous enveloppa de sa douce lueur quand soudainement une voix résonnait dans ma tête :

_Star…Lord… Star Lord…_

_Je l'entends !_ M'exclamais-je.

_Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?!_ Me questionna Gamora.

_Chut ! Taisez-vous je ne l'entend plus…_

_« Dissimulé dans l'ombre et dans les entrailles d'un astre, la forge de l'éternité, a la pouvoir de contrer la mort. »_

_Ça dit…_ répétais-je, que la forge de l'éternité se trouve sur un astre.

_Ça nous avance pas beaucoup,_ rouspétais le raton laveur. _On a encore perdu du temps pour rien._

_« Loin des convoitises,_ reprit la voix venue d'outre-tombe, _cette forge dérive dans toute la galaxie. Seuls les cœurs les plus valeureux peuvent trouver son emplacement en examinant les étoiles depuis la planète Alaka'i1 »_

_On doit se rendre sur Alaka'i !_ Répétais-je avec entrain.

_Où ça ?_ Demanda Drax perdu.

_Retournons au vaisseau pour trouver cette planète. J'en ai jamais entendu parler non plus, mais visiblement, nous pourrons obtenir les coordonnées de la forge de l'éternité là-bas !_

_Tu penses que Hala a réussi à trouver cet endroit ?_

_Je ne pense pas,_ interviens tout de suite Mantis. _Elle n'a pas écouté les voix._

Notre chère amie télépathe avait raison. Aux vues de ses réactions sur l'hologramme elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Ce qui nous donnait une longueur d'avance sur la Kree.

Une fois dans le vaisseau, il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver l'emplacement de la planète. Et, nous nous mirent en route instantanément vers cette mystérieuse planète, car si j'avais son emplacement, je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre comme information. Aussi, nous partirons à l'aventure et nous ne savions pas ce qui nous attendait. Aussi cela m'inspirait un petit laïus d'encouragement :

_Je me sens comme Bob Morane qui part à l'aventure !_

_Bob qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'y bave encore ?!_ S'énerva Rocket.

_Bob Ronan, reprit Drax comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait._

_Bob Morane de la chanson !_ Repris-je avec agacement_. Vous ne connaissez pas ? Je la mets tout le temps !_

_A vrai dire, tu mets tellement de musique qu'on ne fait plus forcément attention, _me précisa Gamora.

_Mon Dieu, faut tout refaire avec vous !_

Je me penchais et j'attrapais ma cassette avant de l'insérer dans le lecteur sous les soupirs de mes camarades. Mais qu'importe, je referais leur culture générale même si je dois le faire contre leur gré ! Et du bon vieux synthé sortit des enceintes avant que les paroles fassent leur entrée à leurs tours2 :

_« Égaré dans la vallée infernale,_

_Le héros s'appelle Bob Morane,_

_A la recherche de l'Ombre Jaune,_

_Le bandit s'appelle Mister Kali Jones,_

_Avec l'ami Bill Ballantine,_

_Sauvé de justesse des crocodiles,_

_Stop au trafic des Caraïbes,_

_Escale dans l'opération Nadawieb »_

_Super maintenant on a des chansons qui racontent des histoires,_ soupira Rocket.

_Je s'appelle Groot,_ commenta le jeune abruste.

_Groot a raison ! Toutes les chansons racontent des histoires ! Celle-ci reprend, en musique, les romans de l'aventurier Bob Morane créé par… Henri Vernes de mémoire._

_Et alors ? On est obligé de saigner des oreilles pour ça ?_

_Saigner ? Tu n'as aucun goût mon pauvre rongeur ! Non ! Nous sommes des Bob Morane ! On part à l'aventure les enfants ! Allez tous avec moi :_

_« Le cœur tendre dans le lit de Miss Clark, prisonnière du sultan de Jarawak, en pleine terreur à Manicouagan, isolé dans la jungle birmane ! Emprisonnant les flibustiers, l'ennemi est démasqué ! On a volé le collier de Shiva, le Maraja en répondra !_ » Chantais-je avec le concours appréciable de Mantis.

_Je ne comprends pas les mots de la chanson,_ reprit Drax.

_Ça m'étonne pas, tu es bête comme une buse ! _

_Ce n'est pas pour défendre Drax, mais je ne comprends pas tout non plus._ Le défendit Gamora.

_Vous êtes tous en train de vous liguer contre moi c'est ça ?_ Demandais-je avec agacement. _Bien puisque c'est ainsi…_

J'haussais le son de façon considérable afin de ne plus entendre leurs reproches ou leurs remarques. En les voyant s'énerver et gigoter, mais sans entendre un traitre mot de leur protestation, je finis par éclater de rire devant ce spectacle. Et je dois dire que c'était une vraie bouffée d'air frais de pouvoir se détendre et chanter à tue-tête après tout ce que nous venions de traverser. Mais ce repos fut de courte durée car nous approchions à vitesse grand V de notre destination, c'est pourquoi je coupais la musique afin de demander aux autres de se préparer pendant que Rocket et moi on s'occupait de faire atterrir le vaisseau.

A première vue, cette planète n'abritait pas de forme de vie intelligente et avait une faune et une flore assez dense. Au point que nous avions galéré à trouver un endroit pour se poser sans endommager le vaisseau à proximité de l'endroit où se situait ce qui ressemblait à un temple. Sans trop savoir si nous étions au bon endroit, nous sortions avec des équipements adéquates pour parer à toutes sortes de pièges, et créatures, que nous pourrions rencontrer sur notre chemin. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, nous sortions dans les bois où régnait un silence de mort.

_Étrange, pas un seul bruit._ Souleva Rocket.

_Je s'appelle Groot._

_Quoi ?!_ Hurlaient tous en cœur.

Ce que Groot venait ni plus ni moins de nous dire c'était que les arbres lui ont expliqués que les seuls animaux ici étaient des insectes géants. Super. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mais bon, les insectes géants ça ne nous faisait pas peur ! Après tout, nous venions d'affronter des vers géants sans le moindre souci ! Et c'est donc d'un pas assuré et décidé que nous prenions le chemin du temple.

_Je l'entends !_ S'exclama soudainement Mantis.

_Tu entends quoi ?_ Dis-je surpris.

_Tu entends encore un objet ?_ Lui demanda Gamora.

Encore une fois, la jeune alienne s'approcha de moi et saisie ma main. A nouveau, une espèce d'aura verte nous enveloppa tel un drap de soie. Cette lueur verdâtre qui émanait de Mantis était douce et rassurante. Une sensation comparable à celle de la présence d'une mère. Et au bout de quelques secondes, j'entendis un murmure :

_« La forge… de l'éternité… ne saura être trouvée… par ceux dont la couardise a envahi le cœur… »_

Je relâchais les mains de Mantis avant de déclarer aux autres :

_On va trouver cette putain de forge ! Cette voix dit que les trouillards n'y arriveront pas, mais nous, on est les Gardiens !_

_Drax t'as aucune chance de l'trouver,_ le provoqua Rocket.

_Je n'ai peur de rien !_ Réagit instantanément le colosse avant de sortir un couteau et menacer son ami _: Ose le répéter !_

_Mauviette !_

La réaction de Drax ne se fit pas attendre, et ils ont commencé à se chamailler. Comme toujours, je dû intervenir pour arrêter leurs disputes stupides et sans fondement. Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas leur besoin de se prendre la tête dans de telles situations. Bien entendu, cela énervait Gamora qui poussait des soupirs qui ne laissait aucunement place au doute quant à ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation. Mantis et Groot étant les seuls à regarder ça comme un spectacle amusant.

_Bon les gars ! On n'a pas le temps de niaiser ! Allons-y._

_Qu'est-ce qu'y bave encore avec ses expressions humaines lui !_ Se moqua Rocket.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à ses provocations et je repris ma route à travers la jungle. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le temps, ici, est étouffant. Il faisait si humide que le moins pas nous demandait un effort intense. Et alors que nous étions garés à moins d'un kilomètre de l'entrée du temple, nous arrivions devant la porte recouverte de sueur. Sincèrement, heureusement que je porte une veste en cuir pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir les auréoles que j'ai sous les bras.

Devant nous s'étendait un immense temple à moitié enseveli sous la végétation. Et si nous avions trouvés la porte d'entrée, celle-ci était verrouillée. Nous laissions donc Rocket tenter de trouver le moyen de nous faire pénétrer dans ce bâtiment. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'aucun progrès ne soit visible et à en juger par les jurons que poussait l'ingénieur de temps à autres, nous n'étions pas prêt de pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur. Aussi, pour gagner du temps, je proposais à l'équipe de faire le tour du temps avec mes Jets Boots. Histoire de voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre entrée, ou à défaut, une brèche par laquelle nous pourrions nous faufiler. Et tandis que je faisais le tour du bâtiment, j'aperçu soudain une immense ouverture dans la roche à moitié effondrée. Content que mon initiative ait porté ses fruits, je préviens les autres de ma trouvaille.

Mais, consciencieux, et avant de faire venir les autres, je décidais de vérifier qu'une fois à l'intérieur, on puisse avancer et que nous ne soyons pas bloqués par des éboulements. Plongé dans la pénombre la plus totale, j'activais mon casque afin d'apercevoir quelque chose. Et en effet, l'intérieur était en très mauvais état et d'immenses rochers étaient échoués un peu partout. Cependant, j'aperçu un petit couloir qui semblait continuer jusqu'au cœur de ce temple. Afin d'être certain qu'il menait bien dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, je m'approchais. Mais, un bruit dans mon dos attira mon attention. D'un geste, je me retournais en ayant dégainé mes armes, prêt à affronter mon ennemi ! Devant moi, se dressait une ignoble créatures dont je ne pouvais apercevoir qu'une paire de huit yeux jaunes luisant. Choqué, je ne pus retenir une expression de dégoût devant cette immense et abjecte créature. L'araignée géante passa à l'attaque avec l'une de ses grandes pattes dans le but de m'attraper et de me dévorer, sans doute. Et c'est sans la moindre peine que j'esquivais cette attaque avant de passer à l'offensive. Je tirais à plusieurs reprises sur son buste velux mais cela semblait totalement inefficace. Aussi, rapidement, l'espèce de mygale, dont la taille se rapprochait plus d'un éléphant, renouvela son attaque et me força à reculer. Seulement, ce que je n'avais pas vue c'est que mes pieds se sont embourbés dans les toiles d'araignée qui recouvrait les murs et le sol. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention de cette horripilante créature qui tenta de me planter avec l'une de ses trop nombreuses pattes. Pour éviter de finir embrocher comme un poulet, je me penchais, mais je perdis l'équilibre avant de tomber dans la toile qui recouvrait le sol. Je tentais, en vain, de me redresser mais plus je me débattais, et plus la toile me semblait gluante. Mes mouvements étaient de plus en plus restreints et j'étais quasiment immobilisé. Paniqué, je décidais de demander de l'aide aux autres, mais je ne parvenais pas à dégager ma main pour appuyer sur le micro. Aussi, j'étais seul dans cette histoire, et je crois que je vais finir dévoré par une araignée ! Mon Dieu ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça un jour… bah je l'aurais probablement cru… Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre ! Je suis un être humain intelligent et plein de ressource. Je vais…

_Oh merde…_ Hurlais-je de terreur.

L'araignée s'approchait de moi et préparait son dard pour me paralyser avant de me croquer une bonne fois pour toute. J'étais totalement bloqué et je savais que si je ne réagissais pas maintenant, si je ne trouvais pas une parade maintenant, j'étais mort. Mon cerveau se mit à envisager des milliers de possibilités pour me sortir de là, mais une seule, me semblait…faisable. Car j'avais encore la possibilité de mouvoir un minimum mes pieds, et cela me permit d'actionner mes jets boots afin de me propulser et m'extirper de là ! Seulement, rien ne se passa comme prévu et au lieu de me projeter, je restais emprisonné dans la toile. Et alors que l'araignée voulu me frapper de son dard, je parviens à défaire suffisamment mon bras pour parer l'attaque de justesse avec mon arme. Toutefois, le dard était tellement puissant qu'il brisa mon arme en deux me laissant totalement sans défense au prochain assaut. Seulement, ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochain assaut. Mes bottes, qui continuaient de forcer pour me propulsée, ont fini par prendre feu. Cela dégageait une fumée noire et nauséabondes, et finalement le feu se prit dans la toile. Effrayé à l'idée de finir carboniser, je me débattis, et je profitais du fait que les toiles, affaiblies par le feu relâchait petit à petit leur emprise sur moi.

_Peter, tout va bien ?_ Fini par me demander Gamora inquiète de tout ce temps sans réponse.

Mais je dois dire qu'à l'instant présent, j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de lui répondre. En effet, le feu est en train de se repandre dans la grotte et l'horrible créature se mit à pousser des crissements de peur, et à juger par l'odeur de chaire brulée, de douleur aussi. Étant bien décidé à prendre ma revanche sur elle, j'attrapais le couteau planqué dans ma botte et je fondis sur l'immense bestiole qui continuait de se débattre avec le feu. J'utilisais mes propulseurs, une dernière fois, pour me projeter au-dessus de sa tête. Enfin ça, c'était mon plan. Et je priais de toutes mes forces pour que mes bottes aient suffisamment d'énergie pour me permettre de m'envoler suffisamment haut pour attaquer son crâne et ses yeux.

_Peter ! Tu as un problème_ ? Répéta la belle alienne à la peau émeraude. _Réponds, bon sang !_

_Il doit être en train de couler un bronze quelque part ! _Se moquait Rocket.

En train de bondir sur ce monstre, je n'avais pas le temps de répondre au raton laveur provocateur. Une fois au sommet du crâne de l'araignée, je plantais mon canif dans ses yeux ce qui la poussa à hurler et à se débattre. Tandis que j'étais en plein rodéo l'envie me pris soudain d'activer mon casque pour chanter :

_« Et soudain surgit face au vent, le vrai héros de tous les temps ! »_

Mais à peine avais-je finis ma phrase que la créature manqua de me faire tomber au sol. Ce qui soyons honnête m'aurait probablement condamné à la mort. Une fois un peu stabilisé, je repris à la fois la chansonnette et les coups de poignards à la créature pour l'aveugler et l'affaiblir.

_« Bob Morane contre tout chacal, l'aventurier contre tout guerrier ! »_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce demeuré ?_ S'énerva Rocket.

_Il chante,_ constata simplement Drax.

_Peter, tu vas bien ? Il se passe quoi ?_

Mais je continuais de chantonner tandis que j'avais réussi à rendre l'araignée totalement aveugle. Une fois cela fait, je plantais profondément mon couteau dans l'une de ses plaies sanguinolentes afin de l'enfoncer aussi profondément que possible pour la tuer. Je pouvais sentir mon bras s'enfoncer dans la chaire meurtrie de l'insecte qui poussait des gémissements qui m'indiquait que je m'approchais de me but. Bientôt les supplications laissèrent place au silence et je pouvais sentir les pattes de l'araignée s'affaiblir avant de céder sous son poids. La créature poussa un dernier soupir tandis que je finis ma chanson avec une très légère amélioration :

_« Star Lord contre toute araignée, l'aventurier contre tout guerrier »_

_Peter !_ Me gronda une bonne fois pour toute Gamora. _Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu chantes ?_

_Parce que je viens de me farcir une araignée de la taille d'une montagne tout seul, ma poule !_

_Je ne suis pas ta poule, _me corrigea-t-elle instantanément.

_Pardon ! _Me repris-je instantanément_. Et donc, je disais, pendant que Rocket était en train de faire son incapable, j'ai trouvé un chemin ! _

_Bien, donne-nous tes coordonnées et nous arrivons._ Me dit-elle sans plus de félicitations.

Nom de Dieu, mais, un merci lui écorcherait-elle la bouche ? Je venais littéralement de manquer de mourir dévoré par une araignée géante, mais ça ne doit pas être un exploit aussi important que ça finalement. Aussi, en patientant jusqu'à leur arrivée, je tentais de réparer mes bottes, en vain. Et c'est quelques minutes après leur avoir indiqué mon emplacement, ils arrivèrent tous ensemble et admirait le carnage.

_Tu as combattu une créature impressionnante seule,_ me félicitait Drax. _Tu es digne d'être notre chef._

_Merci Drax, au moins, quelqu'un ici qui reconnait ma puissance ! _Soulignais-je.

_Ta puissance ? La bonne blague ! _Se moquait Rocket. _T'as vue ta tête ? On dirait que tu reviens droit de l'enfer !_

_Je s'appelle Groot,_ s'exclama l'arbuste.

_Groot a raison, cette araignée à une taille anormalement importante. _Le soutien Mantis.

_Elle fait au moins la taille d'un éléphant !_ Approuvais-je.

_Ça change quoi ? On a affronté bien pire que ça ! _

_Vous avez fini vos enfantillages ?_ Nous recadrait Gamora. _Je vous rappelle que nous sommes ici pour une mission._

_Gamora a raison,_ coupais-je court à notre débat stérile. _Et nous devons nous dépêcher, car on ne sait pas si Hala connait déjà l'emplacement de la forge de l'éternité. On doit se dépêcher. _

_Bien dit,_ s'exclamait Gamora en posa sa main sur mon épaule avant de déclarer l'air surprise : _C'est quoi cette odeur de brulée ?_

_Mes bottes ont pris feu dans les toiles d'araignée et j'ai foutu le feu partout, et un peu sur moi._

En entendant mon récit, Rocket éclata de rire au point de s'en rouler par terre. Il fut bientôt imité par Drax et Mantis qui riait à gorge déployée.

_Dépêchons-nous !_ Grognais-je en reprenant la route.

_Bob Morane mon cul !_ Me lança Rocket entre deux éclatements de rire.

Sans attendre qu'ils aient fini de se moquer de moi, je décidais de commencer l'exploration du temple. L'obscurité régnait en ces lieux, et pour y voir plus clair, je décidais d'activer mon casque qui a une vision nocturne. De plus, cela me protégeait les narines de cette odeur nauséabondes qui régnait ici. Ce qui était un bonus supplémentaire, il faut le dire. Je ne sais pas comment mes compagnons vont faire pour supporter ça, mais ma foi, c'est leur problème. D'autant plus que nous avions tournés pendant des heures dans cet immenses labyrinthe car tous les couloirs étaient plus semblables les uns que les autres. Des murs de pierre haut de plusieurs mètres tout en pierre taillée grossièrement, avec de temps à autres, quelques fresques abimées et indescriptibles. Et aux vues de notre sens de l'orientation, je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons près de sortir. Et plus les heures défilaient, et plus notre impatience et notre mauvais caractère légendaire était en train de ressortir. Jusqu'au moment propice, où, enfin, nous empruntions un chemin différent des autres. Plus larges, on pouvait apercevoir une lumière au bout du tunnel. Si on ne savait pas si nous nous approchions du but, ou si nous avions tournés en rond inutilement et que nous étions sur le point de trouver une sortie. Dans tous les cas, nous progressions dans ce tunnel interminable.

_Ce tunnel est oppressant je trouve, _s'exclama Mantis en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

La jeune femme n'avait pas tort. L'obscurité nous cernait, l'odeur était insoutenable et seuls nos bruits de pas retentissait avant de se perdre dans le lointain. Je me retournais pour observer du coin de l'œil mon équipe, et visiblement, il n'y avait pas que Mantis qui était tendue même si c'était celle qui le montrait le plus. En effet, Groot était installé sur Drax et ne cessait de scruter les environs. Drax, Gamora et Rocket quant à eux avançaient en fixant droit devant eux, l'arme à la main, et prêt à dégainer à tout instant. Si je savais que nous devions rester sur nos gardes, parce qu'on risquait à nouveau de tomber sur une horrible créature, je n'aimais pas non plus ce genre d'ambiance. Et en tant que capitaine de cette équipe, je me devais de faire quelque chose. J'attrapais mon walkman, et c'est avec la plus infinie des discrétions, que je débranchais mes écouteurs pour les mettre sur mon enceinte. Une fois cela fait, j'appuyais sur le lecteur ce qui déclenchait la musique qui envahi le souterrain :

_« Dérivant à bord du Sampang,_

_L'aventure au parfum d'Ylalang,_

_Son surnom, Samouraï du Soleil,_

_En démantelant le gang de l'Archipel,_

_L'otage des guerriers du Doc Xhatan,_

_Il s'en sortira toujours à temps,_

_Tel l'aventurier solitaire,_

_Bob Morane est le roi de la terre »_

Surpris par la musique, du coin de l'œil, je vis Gamora et Rocket sursauté avant de me hurler dessus en me reprochant ma bêtise. Selon eux, je risquais d'ameuter tous les ennemis à la ronde et de leur donner notre position.

_Peu importe ! _M'exclamais-je avec entrain_. Nous sommes les Danseurs de la Galaxie, bon sang ! Même en mission, nous chantons, nous dansons, c'est ce qui fait notre ADN !_

_Peter, je crois que tu te trompes. On est les Gardiens de la Galaxie, pas les Danseurs,_ me reprit Drax avec sérieux.

_Oui, mais on est aussi des danseurs !_ Rétorquais-je.

_Je ne danse pas._ Me répondit-il sans développer ses arguments.

_On veut surtout rester en vie,_ s'énerva Rocket.

_Coupe la musique Peter,_ intervient Gamora.

Je me contentais de lui répondre « non » avant d'attraper Groot sur l'épaule de Drax et de le transférer sur la mienne. Puis je saisie la main de Mantis avant de l'inviter à danser avec moi tout en avançant dans le temple. Et c'est en riant avec mes deux plus fidèle gardiens que je continuais de marcher et danser vers notre objectif sous les regards désabusés de nos collègues.

_Il va nous faire tuer,_ soupira Rocket en mettant sa main sur son visage d'un air las.

Mais, finalement, sans rechigner plus, tout mon petit groupe nous suivait. Et après quelques pas endiablés, nous avons finalement atteint de bout de cet affreux tunnel. A l'issu de celui-ci se trouvait une porte solidement fermée. Et tout comme celle de l'entrée, elle résistait aux tentatives de notre ingénieur pour y pénétrer. Et tandis que nous étions en train d'envisager des possibilités un peu plus destructrices pour la faire céder, Mantis s'approcha et posa sa main en douceur sur la paroi rocheuse.

_Elle m'appelle, _dit-elle d'une voix envoutée.

_Tu entends encore des voix ?_ Demanda la belle Alienne à la peau émeraude.

_Elle m'appelle. Elle veut que nous la trouvions… Elle veut… que la porte s'ouvre…_

A nouveau, l'aura verte entoura d'un voile la jeune femme. A ce moment-là, la porte se mit à trembler tandis que les antennes de mentis se mirent à briller. Et sous nos yeux ébahis, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Comment Mantis avait-elle réussi à ouvrir cette porte ? Depuis quand avait-elle ce pouvoir-là ?

Mais avant que nous ayons pu poser la moindre question, la porte découvrit un immense scorpion qui se tourna vers nous avec le dard prêt à le défendre. Et sans attendre une seconde, il passa à l'assaut. Si tout le monde se protégea, seule Mantis resta comme absorbée par les voix qu'elle entendait. Aussi, pour la protéger, je la tirais vers moi et je la plaquais contre un mur.

_Mantis, bouge pas là, et garde bébé Groot avec toi !_ Dis-je en lui mettant l'arbuste dans les mains.

Puis je saisie mes pistolets avant de coordonner mon attaque d'un regard avec mes alliés. Et ce fut à notre tout de riposter et nous sortions attaquer l'arthropodes. Cependant, la majorité de nos attaques se heurtait à sa cuirasse imparable. Et je dois dire qu'élaborer un plan sous la menace d'un dard n'était pas des plus efficaces. Tout simplement parce que mon esprit, habituellement si affuté, était concentré sur l'esquive de ces puissantes attaques. Et de ce que je pouvais voir, il en était de même pour mes camardes qui avaient pris instinctivement des positions plus défensives qu'offensives. Soudain, j'eus l'éclaire de génie qui allait tous nous sauver. En effet, suite au tir du fusil de Rocket, les murs s'étaient mis à trembler brusquement et j'eus une idée. Bon, elle pouvait s'avérer dangereuse mais face à cette horrible créature, nous n'avions finalement que peu de choix.

_Rocket ! Tire dans le plafond au-dessus du scorpion !_

_T'es malade ! Tout va s'effondrer si je fais ça !_ S'exclama-t-il avec un air désabusé sur le visage.

_C'est notre seule chance d'en venir à bout ! _

_Fait ce qu'il te dit !_ M'appuya Gamora.

Tout en grognant, le raton laveur s'exécuta et tira une balle de son arme surpuissante fabriquée par ses soins. Et si le premier tir n'avait fait que fragiliser le plafond, le deuxième fut suffisant pour qu'il s'effondre. C'est avec un fracas assourdissant que celui-ci s'abattit sur le scorpion qui cessa de se débattre en l'espace d'un instant. Quant à nous, nous nous étions tous réfugiés le long des murs pour éviter d'être pris sous les immenses rochers.

_Tout le monde va bien ?_ Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

C'est un peu tous en même temps qu'ils me répondirent que mon plan était stupide. Bon, au moins, je savais qu'ils étaient en vie et c'était déjà ça. C'est avec difficulté que nous faufilions entre les rochers et le corps de la créature jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Au tréfonds de la salle se trouvait un piédestal en pierre sur lequel était inscrit des gravures dans un langage ancien. Seulement, il n'y avait rien de poser sur le piédestal, ni aucune carte. Aussi je demandais à mes camarades :

_L'un de vous sait lire ce qu'il y a là-dessus ?_

Et pour une fois, ce fut le silence qui me répondit. Aussi, nous n'étions pas plus avancés et nous n'avions aucune idée de l'endroit où nous devions trouver la forge de l'éternité. Désespéré, je me tournais vers la jeune télépathe pour lui demander :

_Tu n'entends plus aucune voix ?_

_Non…_ Avoua-t-elle d'une voix emplie de culpabilité.

_On fait quoi maintenant ?_ Me demanda Gamora.

_On n'a peut-être pas trouvé le bon endroit. _

_Ou pire, peut être que la réponse est sous notre nez et qu'on ne sait pas la lire ! _Expliqua Rocket.

Dans le fond il n'avait pas tort. Si ça se trouve, la réponse est sous nos yeux et nous sommes incapable de la déchiffrer. Comme c'est frustrant d'être arrivé jusqu'ici après avoir affronté toutes ces créatures pour ne rien trouver. Agacé par cette situation, c'est par réflexe que je voulu taper dans un caillou pour exprimer physiquement les émotions qui étaient en train de bouillir en moi. Mais, il était bien plus lourd que ce je pensais, et à la place du soulagement escompté, ce fut une terrible douleur qui me parcouru de l'orteil jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout en attrapant mon pied, et en hurlant de douleur, je relevai les yeux vers le plafond. A moitié effondré, la lueur de la lune blanche inondait la pièce par l'immense brèche que nous avions provoqués. Mais, elle filtrait aussi à travers un petit puit sculpté à même la pierre dans le plafond. Et sur les contours de ce puit, on pouvait retrouver les mêmes inscriptions que sur le piédestal. C'est alors que je me remémorais les paroles de la voix qui guidait nos pas :

_Loin des convoitises… Cette forge dérive dans toute la galaxie. Seuls les cœurs les plus valeureux peuvent trouver son emplacement en examinant les étoiles depuis la planète Alaka'i… _Récitais-je perdu dans mes pensées en ayant oublié la douleur fulgurante qui parcourais mon corps quelques instants auparavant.

_Quoi ?_ Répliqua Rocket l'air toujours aussi agacé

_Ça va Peter ?_ Me demanda Gamora l'air inquiète

_J'ai compris ! _

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je couru jusqu'au piédestal avant de m'allonger dessus. Et comme je l'avais pressenti, si je m'installais bien droit la tête vers le nord, mon regard se dirigeait naturellement vers le puit de lumière.

_Tu veux faire une sieste ?_ Me demanda Drax confus.

_Je regarde les étoiles._

_Oh_ ! Réalisait Mantis. _C'est ce que disait la voix._

_En examinant les étoiles_, reprit Gamora autant pour les autres que pour elle-même.

Mais je ne voyais rien. Enfin, pour être plus précis, je ne savais pas ce que je devais chercher. Après de longues minutes à attendre sans rien voir, je laissais ma place à mes collègues qui regarderait vers le ciel sous un autre angle. En vain. Les heures s'écoulaient tandis que nous essayons plusieurs techniques différentes, autant d'observation, que de lecture des astres.

_Peut-être que notre cœur n'est pas assez valeureux…_ S'exclama soudainement Mantis.

_Notre cœur est valeureux !_ M'écriais-je. _Si nous ne sommes pas dignes, personne ne peut l'être !_

_Si nous n'étions pas dignes, la voix ne nous auraient pas conduit jusqu'ici_, expliqua Gamora à la jeune alienne.

_Gamora a raison, il y a juste quelque chose que nous devons mal faire_, réalisais-je.

Aussi, encore une fois, nous tentions un tas de combines différentes mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Et lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil commençait à poindre, c'est un puissant sentiment de découragement qui envahi notre équipe. Nous avions trouvé le lieu, et nous nous étions battus pour arriver jusqu'ici, mais nous ne parvenions pas à trouver ces fichues coordonnées. Comment allions nous mettre la main sur la forge de l'éternité et contrecarrer les plans de Hala si nous ne parvenions pas à la localiser ? La voix qui nous guidait jusqu'ici semblait désormais se taire et nous laissais en plein désarroi. Seuls face à notre échec. Abattu, je me laissais retomber sur le piédestal. Et si nous n'étions pas dignes ? Si nous n'étions pas assez valeureux ? Et si étions en train de payer pour nos erreurs du passé ? Notre cupidité qui a coûté la vie à tant d'individus peut-elle nous avoir entaché à ce point-là ? Nous avons toujours oscillé entre brigands, voleurs, héros et gardiens. Et si, aujourd'hui, nous n'étions plus que des mercenaires sans honneur ? Après tout, est-ce que nous vallons réellement plus que des ravageurs ? Je pensais que oui, que j'avais évolué depuis l'époque où je travaillais avec…Yondu… Mon père adoptif… Ou mon ravisseur c'est à voir… Lui qui a toujours agit pour l'argent et qui n'avait ni foi ni loi. Si j'avais été comme lui durant des décennies, je m'étais racheté une conduite depuis que j'ai rejoint les gardiens. Et même si, nous continuions à travailler pour de l'argent, nous étions toujours du bon côté ! Après tout, on avait besoin d'argent pour vivre, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire on ne vit pas d'amour et d'eau fraîche !

Perdu dans mes songes, le regard perdu vers le ciel qui s'illuminait grâce aux rayons de miel qui semblaient éteindre les étoiles les unes après les autres. Laissant place à une voûte bleuté sans limite.

_On devrait partir et revenir demain soir. _Proposait Gamora. _Nous ne parviendrons pas à trouver la carte en plein jour._

_Oui… Elle est gravée dans les étoiles… _Confirmait Mantis.

_On va rentrer,_ soupirais-je.

Les filles avaient raison. Et rester ici ne nous aiderait pas plus. Levant une dernière fois le regard vers les cieux, mon attention fut inexorablement attirée vers une comète qui obscurcit l'astre de lumière. Et c'est en me redressant pour suivre mes camardes que je réalisais :

_Mon dieu ! _

Tout le monde se retournais vers moi intrigué par ma réaction.

_C'est une comète ! La forge de l'éternité se trouve sur une comète ! Regardez ! Elle passe en ce moment même devant le soleil !_

Chacun leurs tours, ils passaient la tête vers le trou dans le plafond le fameux astéroïde. Après tout, c'était astucieux comme technique pour dissimuler un objet relativement puissant ! Une comète se déplace selon un cycle précis et il aucune carte ne les répertorie, car en général, il n'y a rien d'intéressant dessus. Aussi, il est vrai que c'est la cachette idéale.

_Tu as trouvé !_ S'enthousiasmait Mantis.

_Bien joué,_ me dit Gamora en passant sa main dans mon dos avec douceur.

_Mon dieu pour une fois qu'il fait fonctionner son cerveau celui-là, _se moqua Rocket.

_Hey ! J'te signale que c'est moi qui ai trouvé pendant que Monsieur l'intello baillait aux corneilles ! _

Et alors que notre petit ingénieur s'apprêtait à me répondre avec virulence, je coupais court au départ en annonçant avec solennité :

_On doit se dépêcher ! Il faut qu'on trouve la forge avant Hala ! En avant toutes !_

Et c'est avec une énergie nouvelle que nous prenions le chemin de notre vaisseau. Avec les coordonnées en poche, nous avions une longueur d'avance sur notre ennemi. Au moins, avec ça, nos amis n'étaient morts en vain.

Une fois à l'intérieur du vaisseau, je déclarais :

_Cap sur l'astéroïde ! Allons récupérer cette forge pour la mettre en sécurité !_

_Allons-y ! _S'exclamèrent mes camarades en chœur.

C'est le cœur vaillant que nous prenions le chemin de notre destinée. En musique évidemment.

« Et soudain, surgit face au vent,

Le vrai héros de tous les temps,

Bob Morane contre tout chacal,

L'aventurier contre tout guerrier,

Bob Morane contre tout chacal,

L'aventurier contre tout guerrier. »

A suivre.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir,

L'attente fut longue mais j'espère qu'elle en valait la peine ! Il s'agit du premier chapitre avec une chanson bien française ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! SI tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner vos impressions !

A ScarletVision qui me dit "Drax's wife's name is NOT Yvette it is Ovette look it up" et qui se traduit par "La femme de Drax s'appelle PAS Yvette, c'est Ovette, renseigne toi", déjà "Bonjour" et merci d'avoir lu ma fiction je suppose. Quant au prénom de la femme de Drax, les deux orthographes se valent. Que ce soit Yvette ou Ovette. Les films ont en effet choisi de l'appeler Ovette tandis que les Comics la nomme Yvette.

Donc, merci mais je me suis renseignée. Et j'ai choisi ce qui me plait le plus dans les deux orthographes. Voilà tout.

Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture !

* * *

1 Alaka'i peut se traduir par Guide en hawaïen selon notre cher ami Google

2 Il s'agit bien entendu de la chanson : « L'aventurier » d'Indochine


	4. Piste 04: Walking on the moon

**_Chapitre IV : Piste.04 : Walking on the moon_**

Le vaisseau se posa sur l'astéroïde, je peux dire que j'étais pas peu fière de moi. Avoir réussi à trouver cet endroit, c'est un véritable coup de génie. Oui, il faut le dire. Je suis génial. Et, c'est en musique que la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit :

_« Giant steps are what you take, waling on the moon_

_I hope my legs don't break, waling on the moon_

_We could walk forever, walking on the moon_

_We could live together, walking on, walking on the moon**[1]**"**[2]**_

Mais visiblement, cette fois-ci, mes choix musicaux ne furent pas du goût de tous. Car c'est sur un ton blasé que Rocket déclara :

\- _T'as pas un truc plus déprimant ?_

\- _Dépriment cette musique ? Elle me faisait rêver quand j'étais gamin ! Marcher sur lune ! Tu ne rends pas compte du rêve que c'était pour moi !_

\- _Marcher sur la lune ?_ S'exclama le raton laveur avant d'éclater de rire.

Il fut bientôt imité par tous mes coéquipiers. Même sur les lèvres de Gamora on pouvait voir un large sourire se dessiner. Offusqué, vexé, anéantis, incompris, je répondis avec véhémence :

\- _Vous ne comprenez pas vous ! Vous vivez depuis toujours dans l'espace ! Mais moi, depuis la terre… Je rêvais de devenir un jour astronaute pour partir découvrir l'espace !_

\- _Ah bah t'as eu d'la chance d'être kidnappé alors, parce que la terre a un sacré retard d'un point de vue technologie,_ se moqua Rocket.

\- _Même ma planète à des vaisseaux depuis longtemps,_ approuva Drax.

\- _C'est pas peu dire !_ S'écroula de rire le bipède poilu.

Vexé, je me contentais de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine en guise de protestation. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à être aussi idiot ? Il se moque de mes rêves. De mes rêves d'enfant qui plus est. Ce n'est pas comme si entre temps, j'avais réalisé mon rêve. Car oui, j'ai marché sur la lune. Et ça m'a fait plaisir.

\- _Ne te vexe pas Peter, tu sais, quand j'étais petite j'avais aussi des rêves étranges, je rêvais de devenir cuisinière, _m'expliqua Gamora.

A ses mots, le silence s'installa et les moqueries cessèrent. Nous écoutions simplement, avec respect.

\- _Elle cuisinait toujours des plats qui étaient à la fois bons et colorés. Et comme mon père travaillait beaucoup dans les champs… nous passions que peu de temps en sa compagnie, excepté pendant les repas,_ nous confia-t-elle le regard perdus dans le vague.

\- _Ma femme, Yvette, était aussi une très bonne cuisinière_, renchéri Drax. _Ses plats étaient… bons._

\- _Ma mère, elle ne cuisinait pas très bien, _me confiais-je à mon tour. _Mais, je me souviens qu'elle me faisait souvent des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète…_ Et c'est en soupirant que j'ajoutais _: Pour ça, la terre me manque parfois._

\- _Pourquoi dès que tu l'ouvre c'est pour parler d'truc chelou ?_ Se moqua Rocket.

\- _Mes souvenirs sont différents de vous autres_, rétorquais-je, _Ils n'en sont pas moins précieux pour autant._

\- _Personne n'a dit le contraire,_ approuva Gamora.

\- _Gamora, _quémanda Mentis_, tu penses pouvoir nous faire un des plats de ta maman ce soir ? Je n'ai jamais pu goûter les plats de ma mère…_

\- _Qui est ta mère d'ailleurs ?_ Demandais-je réalisant que je connaissais pas grand-chose de la jeune femme qui nous accompagne.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Mentis a été créée ou est née sur la planète qu'était mon père. Je sais que c'est bizarre de le dire comme ça, mais mon père Ego, n'était rien d'autre qu'une planète avec une conscience qui s'est reproduit avec toutes les races de la galaxie dans le but d'absorber notre pouvoir[3]. Mon géniteur l'aurait récupéré et elle serait restée à ses côtés pendant de nombreuses années. Utilisant ses pouvoirs télékinésique pour réussir à l'endormir et à l'apaiser… Tu m'étonne que ce monstre eût besoin d'un somnifère pour réussir à s'endormir… Mais, en attendant cela n'éclairait en rien ma connaissance sur la jeune femme qui m'accompagnais.

\- _Pour être honnête, je ne m'en souviens pas, _avoua-t-elle avec un air de tristesse profonde qui luisait au fond de ses yeux. _Mais, tout le monde à une mère, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Oui, et je suis sûr qu'elle était formidable,_ dis-je en tentant de lui remonter le moral.

\- _Je peux tenter_, intervient Gamora, _de refaire les plats de ma mère. Même si ce ne sera pas aussi bon._

\- _Merci,_ s'enthousiasma l'extraterrestre à mes côtés.

Et c'est avec du baume au cœur que nous reprenions notre chemin. Après tout, nous venions ici pour une quête sérieuse. Et j'avoue que ce n'était pas trop le moment de se perdre dans de si vieux souvenirs. Malgré tout, cela fait du bien à notre équipe et cela permet de souder les liens qui nous unissent.

Après quelques minutes de marches sur l'astéroïde, nous arrivions devant l'entrée d'un immense temple creusé à même la pierre. La porte, constituée de la même pierre noire qui composait l'astéroïde, avait des sculptures mystérieuses. Mais surtout, elle n'avait aucune trace d'un quelconque verrou. Et pendant plusieurs minutes, nous tentions de trouver un moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur du sanctuaire. A défaut de trouver un accès, je tentais de déchiffrer les symboles gravés sur la porte. Et si pendant de longues minutes, je restais à les fixer bêtement, je fini par avoir un éclair de génie.

\- _J'ai trouvé ! Le verrou, c'est simple !_

\- _Ah ? Je t'écoute alors, monsieur le génie !_ S'exclama Rocket en m'invitant « gentiment » à exposer ma révélation.

\- _Les dessins sur la porte, c'est le verrou. Il faut les activer dans le bon ordre pour ouvrir la porte._

\- _Bah va-y, on te regarde,_ continua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- _Sauf que…. Certains sont hauts, je ne peux pas les atteindre_, expliquais-je.

\- _Tu as des jets boots, non ?_ Me demanda Gamora perplexe devant mon excuse.

\- _Oui, sauf que je les aie grillés en battant contre l'araignée, elles sont H.S, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de les réparer en venant ici._

\- _File,_ me demanda Rocket.

Je défie l'équipement et je les donnais à notre mécanicien court sur patte. Et tandis qu'il était en train de pester en les réparant, nous tentions de déterminer l'ordre par lequel nous devions sélectionner les gravures. Et une fois chose faite, il ne restait qu'à attendre d'avoir mes bottes pour pouvoir les ouvrir. Seulement, elle semblait donner du fil à retordre à Rocket qui se contentait de pester de temps à autre. Comme il semblait visiblement irrité, personne n'osait lui demander où il en était. Enfin, personne sauf Drax.

\- _Alors tu y arrives ?_

\- _Non ! Cet abruti à totalement grillé le système, et j'ai pas les pièces qu'il faut pour le réparer… Alors j'essaie de…_

\- _On peut aller te les chercher au vaisseau s'il n'y que ça,_ proposais-je.

Mais cette proposition ne sembla pas du goût du petit ingénieur qui me balança mes jets boots en pleine tête. J'hurlais de douleur, car l'impact était particulièrement douloureux.

\- _Putain de merde ! Rocket ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!_

\- _A ton avis crétin ! Tu penses que je n'y ai pas pensé moi-même ?! _S'emporta-t-il.

Après cet accès de rage, il récupéra les engins pour reprendre là où on l'avait coupé. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, et les minutes me paraissent des heures. Seul les jurons du raton laveur venait briser le silence qui s'était progressivement installé. Au bout d'un moment, il nous demanda d'aller récupérer un objet dans le vaisseau pour « vérifier quelque chose » mais après une bonne demi-heure, il n'avait toujours rien réussi à réparer. Ne pouvant rester les bras croisés plus longtemps, je décidais de passer à l'action.

\- _Bon on va pas coucher là_, déclarais-je.

\- _Pourquoi tu es fatigué ?_ Me demanda Drax avec son habituel pragmatisme.

\- _Non, justement ! Il est temps de reprendre notre destin en main ! Gamora, vient là je vais te faire la courte échelle._

Mais à ma plus grande surprise elle ne bougea même pas d'un pouce.

\- _Gamora ?_ Demandais-je.

\- _Peter, la gravure est au moins à quatre ou cinq mètres du sol. Même ne montant sur les épaules de Drax, je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre._

\- _Je peux te porter si tu veux,_ proposa Drax.

\- _Bonne idée ! Tu n'as qu'à grimper sur les épaules de Drax !_ Approuvais-je.

\- _Vous n'avez pas des idées plus ridicules à proposer ?_

\- _Oh ! On peut demander à Groot de grandir ?_

\- _Je s'appelle Groot,_ déclara le petit arbuste.

\- _Abruti ! Il peut pas, c'est un bébé !_ Pesta son père adoptif.

\- _ Ça valait le coup de demander._ Dis-je avec exaspération.

S'en suivi plusieurs tentatives à faire mourir de rire n'importe quel penaud qui serait passé dans les parages. Gamora tenta de monter les épaules de Drax et d'atteindre la gravure pour appuyer dessus. Trop petite, je tentais ma chance en vain. Le pompon étant que nous avions perdus l'équilibre plusieurs fois et que nous chutions brutalement sur le sol. On tenta alors de servir de Drax comme d'un tremplin pour sauter et atteindre la gravure. Une tentative qui semblait s'avérer meilleure puisque nous manquions la cible de peu ! Gamora, plus agile que nous arrivait à sauter plus haut. Mais il lui manquait toujours qu'une dizaine de centimètre pour arriver à toucher son objectif. Et, au bout d'un moment, Rocket délaissa les jets boots pour venir se joindre à nous et tenter sa chance. Mais, malgré son aide, nous n'étions pas plus chanceux.

Au bout d'un moment, épuisé et le dos en compote, nous abandonnions cette tactique qui n'aboutissait à rien.

\- _On fait quoi ?_ Demanda Rocket le plus sérieusement du monde. _Je ne peux pas réparer les bottes de l'autre crétin… J'ai pas le matériel qu'il faut…_

\- _Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'aller en racheter…_ S'exclama Gamroa la mort dans l'âme.

\- _On risque de perdre notre avantage… Et si Hala l'accusatrice trouvait l'astéroïde entre temps ?_

\- _C'est un risque à prendre. De toute façon, on ne peut pas entrer_. Répondit-elle blasée.

\- _Ce n'est pas faux,_ approuvais-je à contre-cœur.

\- _Oui…_

Et c'est abattu que nous regagnions notre vaisseau. Et alors qu'on s'approchais, j'entendis la musique avec laquelle nous avions atterris résonner dans l'air.

_« Walking back from your house, walking on the moon,_

_Walking back form your house, walking on the moon,_

_Feet they hardly touch the ground, walking on the moon,_

_My feet don't hardly make no sound, walking on, walking on the moon"**[4]**_

\- _Quel est l'imbécile qui a laissé tourner la musique ?_ Soupira Gamora.

\- _On se demande bien,_ répliqua Rocket en me fusillant du regard.

\- _Un génie vous voulez dire ! On retourne devant la porte ! On va marcher sur la lune !_ M'écriais-je en repartant en courant vers les ruines.

Intrigué, les autres me suivaient. Et c'est une fois devant la porte que je leur demandais de s'éloigner de moi d'une dizaine de mètre. J'activais mon casque qui me permettait de respirer partout, même dans l'espace. Je regardais ma montre à gravité avant de la désactivé. Cet objet, très pratique, permet d'assurer la même gravité peu importe l'endroit dans lequel on se rend dans la galaxie. En effet, toutes les planètes n'ont pas la même masse gravitationnelle et parfois, si on n'avait pas cet objet, on ferait des bonds extraordinaires. Et pour une fois, cela peut nous servir !

Une fois désactivée, je fis des sauts qui me permettait de voltiger tel un oiseau.

\- _Brillant !_ S'exclama Drax.

\- _Pas mal, pas mal,_ avoua Rocket.

\- _Dépêche-toi,_ m'ordonna Gamora.

\- _Je me grouille !_ Approuvais-je, _mais en musique !_

J'allumais mon walkman et je passais le refrain qui n'allait pas avec ce que je faisais pour atterrir au dernier couplet !

_« Giant steps are what you take, walking on the moon_

_I my legs don't break, walking on the moon,_

_We could walk forever, walking on the moon,_

_We could be together, walking on, walking on the moon"**[5]**_

\- _Tu sais que tu chantes mal ?_ Me demanda le raton-laveur.

\- _Je m'en fiche !_

Je continuais de virevolter et d'activer les gravures dans l'ordre sur lequel nous étions tombés d'accord. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes activées, un grondement se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit lentement devant nos yeux ébahis.

\- _Bien joué !_ S'exclama Mentis et Drax en chœur.

\- _Merci, merci les amis ! Tu vois Rocket, quand on est intelligent, chaque problème à sa solution._

\- _Me cherche pas trop, grande saucisse._ Répliqua-t-il piqué au vif.

\- _De rien, chaton,_ me moquais-je à mon tour.

\- _Allons-y !_ Ordonna Gamora en prenant la tête de la marche.

Nous pénétrions enfin dans le temple. Et à notre plus grande surprise, il n'y avait qu'une seule salle au centre duquel se trouvait un piédestal sur laquelle trônait la forge de l'éternité. A l'intérieur de la pièce régnait une drôle d'aura. Elle était à la fois apaisante et effrayante. Un mélange de sensation particulièrement perturbant. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à la toucher, Mentis se mit à hurler de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol. Elle semblait lutter contre une force qui cherchait à s'emparer de son être. Mais, celle-ci s'avéra plus forte, et notre jeune amie lévita dans les airs. Les yeux révulsés tourné vers le plafond, une voix venue d'outre-tombe sortit de sa bouche :

\- _« La forge de l'éternité domine la mort. Vous qui cherchez à vous emparer d'un pouvoir capable de ramener les morts dans le monde des vivants, à repousser l'échéance au-delà du temps, sachez qu'elle a le pouvoir de réduire à néants les armées les plus puissantes. Son utilisation n'est ni bénéfique, ni maléfique mais elle peut conduire à des calamités si les mains qui la manient sont poussées par la convoitise et par l'envie. Pour l'utiliser, ou la détruire, vous devez vous rendre sur le temple de Khwam Tay**[6]** »_

La jeune femme retombe sur le sol et perds connaissance. Le pouvoir de ramener les morts ? On peut ressusciter des gens grâce à la forge de l'éternité ? J'avoue que j'aurais dû m'en douter plutôt puisqu'elle nous avait dit qu'elle pouvait contrer la mort. Mais comme la Nova Prime nous avait uniquement parler d'invulnérabilité et d'immortalité, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. Grâce à ça, on va pouvoir ramener Rohman ! Mais avant que j'aie le temps d'exploser de joie une lance vient s'écraser avec force dans mon épaule. Le choc fut si violent que je fus propulsé contre le piédestal. La douleur, fulgurante, m'arracha un terrible cri.

\- _Peter !_ S'écriaient mes amis.

\- _Grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé l'objet de mes convoitises,_ s'exclama Hala l'accusatrice en avançant d'un pas assuré vers nous. _Et en plus, je sais où aller pour l'utiliser._

Tout en marchant vers nous, elle rappela son arme qui se retira de mon corps endolori d'un coup sec avant de retourner dans les mains de sa maitresse. Gamora se positionna devant moi, et devant la forge qui était dans mon dos toujours debout sur le piédestal, avant de me dire :

\- _Il faudra me passer sur le corps si tu veux récupérer cet artefact !_

\- _Et sur le mien !_ S'exclama Drax en venant lui aussi se mettre devant moi.

\- _Et devant moi !_ Renchéri Mentis en imitant ses deux camarades.

\- _Je s'appelle Groot !_ Dit l'arbuste en grimpant sur l'épaule du géant bleu et rouge.

\- _Agh, ça va devenir ridicule mais… Devant moi aussi,_ s'exclama Rocket en armant sa puissante arme.

\- _Oh, mais je n'en attendais pas moins des Gardiens de la Galaxie,_ s'exclama l'accusatrice.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle bondit dans les airs en faisant tournoyer sa lance avant de croiser le fer avec Gamora. Puissante, elle fit reculer notre alienne à la peau verte mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Hala lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac. Profitant du fait que notre plus puissante guerrière fut sonnée quelques secondes, elle voulut porter un coup à la poitrine de Drax, qui parvient à dévier le coup ce qui le blessa au bras. Pendant ce temps, l'arme de Rocket avait eu le temps de charger, et il voulut tirer sur la Kree. Mais agile, celle-ci attrapa Mentis pour s'en servir comme un bouclier. Grièvement blessé, la jeune alienne s'effondra sur le sol dans une mare de sang.

\- _Sal*pe ! _S'écria Rocket fout de rage.

Mais malgré sa colère, il lâcha son arme pour vérifier l'état de Mentis. La jeune alienne, inconsciente, ne bougeait pas. Fou de rage devant ce spectacle, Rocket récupéra une plus petite arme et bondit sur Hala qui le repoussa d'un geste. Une large entaille transperça le gilet pare-balle de notre mécanicien aux armes lourdes.

\- _Tu vas nous le payer !_ S'énerva Gamora.

Un rude combat débuta entre les deux femmes et les coups s'échangeaient avec habilité. Par moment, Drax tentait d'intervenir dans le combat, mais en vain.

\- _Tu n'arriveras jamais à me vaincre !_ S'exclama Hala.

Et encore une fois, elle retourna une de nos armes sur l'un de nos compagnons. Car c'est avec habilité qu'elle esquiva, d'un pas chassé, la lame de Gamora qui vient se planter dans le torse de Drax qui se trouvait juste derrière la Kree. Heureusement que celui-ci avait la peau dure, et qu'il n'était du genre à broncher. Mais, cela déstabilisait grandement Gamora qui recula d'un pas avec un air choqué peint sur le visage.

\- _Drax…_ S'exclama-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

Sauf que bien évidemment, l'accusatrice n'allait pas laisser à Gamora le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup fatal dans le dos, je réunis mes dernières forces pour m'interposer et parer le coup avec l'un de mes pistoles. La puissance son attaque fut telle que mon arme se fissura et je basculais à la renverse sur mon amie.

\- _Tu n'en as pas eu assez toi ?_ Grogna Hala en me fusillant du regard.

\- _Jamais… Je ne te laisserais faire du mal à Gamora… _Parvenais-je à articuler avec miracle.

\- _Ce n'est pas à toi de me protéger, _déclara la magnifique combattante avant de reprendre sa place devant moi et s'exclamer : _C'est à moi ! Je suis la femme la plus dangereuse de cet univers**[7]** !_

\- _ Ça, c'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais affronté ! _Rétorqua-t-elle furieuse.

La lueur de haine qui brillait dans ses yeux sembla s'intensifié quand elle bondit sur Gamora avec sa lance. Les coups, violents, puissants continuaient de s'enchainer avec férocité et agilité. Quant à moi, je tentais péniblement de me redresser malgré ma plaie qui continuait de saigner abondamment.

\- _Vous autres… vous êtes si faible !_ S'exclama-t-elle en appelant envoyant voltiger dans les airs l'épée de notre meilleure combattante.

\- _Gamora !_ Hurlais-je en attrapant désespérément mon arme avant de la mettre en joue.

La Kree me lança un regard provoquant comme pour me dire d'y aller si j'en avais les cojones. Et ça pour sûr, j'en ai ! Et c'est sans attendre que j'appuyais sur la détente et que le coup de laser retentit dans la petite salle où nous nous trouvions. Cela heurta la Kree qui recula d'un pas, mais qui ne sembla pas plus affecté que ça.

\- _A mon tour,_ déclara-t-elle avec provocation.

Pendant que nous parlions, sa lame guidée par sa volonté avait fait le tour de la pièce avant de venir s'enfoncer dans mon dos. La douleur fut encore plus intense que la première fois et je m'effondra au sol. Du sang, en grande quantité, sortit de ma bouche avant que je m'écroule la tête la première dedans. Tout se troubla autours de moi, et la seule chose que je suis encore capable de sentir c'est le goût du métal dans ma bouche et cette odeur âpres dans laquelle baigne mon visage. Mon esprit semble voguer au loin… Loin de tout…

\- _PETER !_

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Un bruit… Non, un hurlement me réveille… Et c'est péniblement que mes yeux s'entrouvrent pour apercevoir la jeune femme se battre avec hargne.

\- _Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait !_ S'énerva Gamora.

\- _Ton petit ami est mort,_ la provoqua Hala.

\- _Prépare-toi à mourir si c'est le cas !_ S'emporta définitivement Gamora.

\- _Gam…_ Murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Mais le fracas des épées couvrait largement mes veines tentatives d'appeler la jeune alienne. Ses mouvements étaient plus rapides, plus vif, mais elle était aussi plus téméraire et elle se protégeaient moins. Ce qui donnait l'avantage à l'accusatrice. Je cherchais Drax du regard, mais je ne le trouvais pas. Sans doute devait-il, lui aussi, être inconscient. Si certaines personnes tirent leur force de la colère, ce n'est pas le cas de Gamora qui ne semble plus maitre de ses gestes. La colère et la peur la submerge, et l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Et je crois bien que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je la vois dans cet état. Et c'est de ma faute… Je dois trouver un moyen de lui faire savoir que je vais bien… C'est pourquoi, je réunis toutes mes forces pour me redresser et relever la tête avant de faire ce que je sais faire de mieux : Chanter :

\- _Some may say…. I'm wishing my days away…**[8]**_

Comme prévu, cela attire l'attention de Gamora qui me lança un regard rassuré et rempli de tendresse.

\- _Peter…_ Murmura-t-elle avant de fixer à nouveau son adversaire : _Tu ne nous bâteras pas comme ça !_

Gamora se servit du piédestal pour sauter au-dessus de Hala avant de reprendre son épée. Elle défia du regard Hala avant de lui déclarer :

\- _No way, and if it's the price I pay…**[9]**_

A peine avait-elle terminer sa phrase qu'elle fonça à vive allure sur son adversaire avant de l'embrocher avec son épée.

\- _Some say tomorrow's another day**[10]**, _s'écria-t-elle en soulevant la Kree du sol avant de la jeter contre l'un des murs.

Puis, elle se précipitais à mes côtés en me demandant comment je me sentais. Je lui répondais avec autant d'assurance que possible « oui ». Même si au fond, j'avais conscience que je devais avoir l'air pathétique.

\- _Gam…ora… récupère…_

\- _J'y vais,_ me confirma-t-elle.

Elle se redressa, mais la Kree avait déjà entre ses mains la relique que nous convoitions tous. Mais ce n'était la seule chose dont elle s'était emparée, puis dans son autre main elle tenait notre enfant à tous…

\- _Je s'appelle Groot !_ S'écria le petit arbuste.

\- _Lâc…he… Le…_ Begayait Rocket.

\- _Je le garde, en guise d'otage,_ répondit calmement la Kree. _Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit… Vous pouvez lui dire adieu tout de suite._

Sans tarder, sans lance revient auprès de sa maitresse qui la saisie après avoir rangée l'artefact dans sa poche.

\- _Lâche-le, réglons ça entre guerrière,_ lui ordonna Gamora.

\- _J'ai toujours rêvé de faire un feu de joie_, s'en amusa la Kree.

\- _Laiss…e… le…_ insistait Rocket avec toujours autant de difficulté à respirer et à parler.

\- _Alors vient, tente ta chance, Gamora. La femme la plus dangereuse de l'univers serait-elle prête à risque la vie de son petit camarde ?_ Dit-elle en effleurant le visage de bébé groot avec sa lame.

\- _Je s'appelle groot,_ chouina le petit arbuste.

\- _Tu es lâche ! Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à un enfant ?_

\- _Tout cela n'a bientôt plus aucune importance, _répliqua-t-elle mystérieusement. _Plus rien n'a plus d'importance ! Si vous me suivez, je le tue._

\- _Nooon !_ Hurla Gamora en se laissant tomber sur le sol avant de frapper du poing dans les dalles rocheuses.

Abattus…. Humiliés… Défaits… C'était donc ça la puissance des Gardiens de la Galaxie ? Nous étions tous à terre, la tête baignant dans notre propre sang. Le moral au plus proche du néant.

\- _On va…le retrouver…_ Dis-je en me redressant malgré mon corps meurtris.

\- _Peter…_

\- _NOUS SOMMES LES GARDIENS DE LA GALAXIE !_ Hurlais-je avec toutes les forces qu'il me restait. _ON NE VA PAS EN RESTER LA ! SI CEST LA GUERRE QUELLE CHERCHE… ON VA LUI DONNER !_

\- _Elle a pris… Groot… _Parvient à articuler Rocket.

\- _Alors… on va lui reprendre… On va lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de casser notre rythme !_

\- _Tu as raison, on ne peut pas abandonner Groot,_ approuva-t-elle en se redressant à son tour.

\- _On est… tous…H.S…_

\- _On va se remettre… On va retourner au vaisseau… On va sauver notre ami… récupérer cette putain de relique de merdre et régler tout ce merdier !_

Plus motivés, mais aussi plus meurtris, que jamais, on regagna notre vaisseau. De toute façon, nous n'avions plus le choix. On devait sauver Groot !

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires !

Il s'agit du premier chapitre ne comprenant pas la musique dans l'ordre précis et n'ayant pas toutes les paroles (il manque deux phrases). Mais j'espère que cela vous aura plu tout autant !

J'espère aussi, que la scène de combat (que je me suis éclatée à écrire) vous aura plu ! Elle est un peu plus vive qu'à l'accoutumée, et si cela vous plait n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et une bonne lecture… En musique bien sûr !

* * *

[1] « Tu fais des pas de géants en marchant sur la lune,

J'espère que mes jambes ne céderont pas en marchant sur la lune

Nous pouvons marcher ainsi éternellement en marchant sur la lune

Nous pouvons vivre ensemble, en marchant sur, en marchant sur la lune »

[2] Il s'agit de la musique « Walking on the Moon » de The Police

[3] Cela renvoi aux actions des Gardiens de la Galaxie Volume 2 de Marvel

[4] Revenant de ta demeure, en marchant sur la lune x2

Mes pieds ne font qu'effleurer le sol en marchant sur la lune

Mes pieds n'émettent aucun son, en marchant sur, en marchant sur lune.

[5] Tu fais des pas de géant en marchant sur la lune,

J'espère que mes jambes ne céderont pas en marchant sur la lune,

Non pouvons marcher éternellement en marchant sur la lune,

Nous pouvons être ensemble éternellement, en marchant sur, en marchant sur la lune.

[6] Khwam tay signifie la Mort en Thaï

[7] Il s'agit du surnom donné à Gamora dans l'univers que ce soit dans les comics, et si ma mémoire est bonne dans les films. Une réputation acquise à force de victoire sous les ordres de Thanos.

[8] Certains disent que je souhaite mettre fin à mes jours

[9] Aucune chance, et si c'est le prix à payer

[10] On dit que demain est un autre jour


	5. Piste 05: Unstoppable

**_Chapitre V : Piste 05 : Unstoppable_**

Suite à notre défaite cuisante contre Hala, nous avions regagné notre vaisseau et nous pensions nos blessures. Nous devions prendre le temps de nous soigner avant de la poursuivre pour sauver bébé Groot. Et c'est dans le silence le plus complet que nous étions en train de penser nos meurtrissures. Le combat contre l'accusatrice avait mis un sérieux coup à notre moral, car nous étions totalement démunis. Seule Gamora avait réussi à lui tenir tête, et peut-être qu'elle aurait pu gagner un duel contre elle. Mais, nous étions là, nous l'avons gêné, et elle a pu repartir avec la relique, mais surtout avec notre petit arbuste adoré.

Seulement, si elle s'est montrée supérieur à nous dans tous les domaines, elle a commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Elle nous laissé en vie. Elle a kidnappé notre bébé. Et surtout, elle ne nous a pas achevé quand elle a eu l'occasion. Et on va lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de sous-estimer les Gardiens de la Galaxie. Et devant la mine déconfite de mes amis, je me levais et je tapais du poing sur la table. Ce geste eu le mérite d'attirer leur attention, et ils me fixaient tous avec un regard désespéré :

\- _On va la poursuivre, on va récupérer Groot. On va lui arracher de son corps inerte la relique, et on va aller ramener à la vie Rohman et tous les autres !_

\- _T'es cinglé !_ Répliqua immédiatement Rocket. _Si on part à sa poursuite, elle va tuer Groot !_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu imagines Rocket, qu'elle va nous le rendre gentiment une fois qu'elle sera immortelle ?_ Lui demandais-je de but en blanc.

\- _Je… j'ai peur… Je ne veux pas perdre Groot…_ Balbutia-t-il avec la voix brisée.

Le mécanicien avait le regard bas, et je pouvais voir l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Il était loin le raton-laveur provocateur qui passait son temps à m'insulter et à me prendre de haut. Là, j'étais devant un père qui s'inquiète pour son fils. Je me mis à sa hauteur, malgré la douleur qui me ceinturait le torse à cause de ce mouvement, mais cela m'était égal :

\- _J'ai peur aussi, Rocket. Mais sans doute moins que Groot, qui doit être tout seul enfermé dans une cage à la merci d'Hala l'accusatrice._

\- _T'as raison… _Souffla-t-il.

Je me redressais pour regarder tout le monde et je leur dis :

\- _On a deux choix. Soit on reste ici, et on se soigne en espérant que Hala nous rende Groot. Soit on la poursuit, et on le reprend de force._

Mon équipage me regardait sans rien oser dire. Sans oser prendre la moindre décision. Rocket était mort d'inquiétude, mais ce n'était pas le seul. En les mettant au pied du mur, j'espérais pouvoir les remotiver. Qu'ils se rendent compte que nous n'avons pas le choix que d'aller le sauver. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Aussi, je décidais de changer de tactique, car après tout, je suis leur chef et c'est à moi qu'il revient de prendre ce genre de décision quand mon équipe est paralysée par la peur.

\- _Allez-vous reposer, je vais la retrouver et je vous appelle quand on est prêt à accoster._

Ils me fixèrent avec un air ahuri sur le visage. On dirait qu'ils n'étaient sûr de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, aussi, j'enfilais ma veste de capitaine et je partis en direction du cockpit. Je m'installais dans mon siège avec l'impression de porter un poids énorme sur mes épaules. La décision que je venais de prendre pouvait conduire à la mise à mort pure et simple de Groot. Mais, si je ne la prenais pas, je l'abandonnais probablement à la même peine. Toutefois, si elle le tue à cause de mon choix, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Aussi, pour tenter de me vider la tête, et de me concentrer sur ma tâche, je mis un peu de musique. Mais uniquement dans le poste de pilotage, j'avais envie de laisser les autres se reposer en silence.

_« All Smiles**[1]**_

_I know what it takes to fool this town_

_I'll do it till the sun goes down and all thruouh the night time_

_Ohh yeah, ohh yeah,_

_I'ill tell you what you wanna hear,_

_Leave my sunglasses on while I shed a tear,_

_It's never the right time, yeah yeah**[2]**"_

Ces paroles me renvoi à mon rôle de chef. Un rôle qu'il n'est pas facile d'assumer, car cela m'oblige à prendre des décisions sans pouvoir partager mes doutes et mes peurs avec qui que ce soit. Et ce poids est particulièrement pesant aujourd'hui, car j'ai la vie de Groot entre mes seules mains. Mon équipe étant trop affaiblie, trop choquée et trop tétanisée par la peur pour pouvoir prendre la moindre décision. Naturellement, cela m'est donc revenu et pour la premier fois le rôle de chef est devenu un fardeau presque insoutenable.

Mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à analyser cette situation, et je devais tout faire pour pister le vaisseau de Hala. Comme elle était partie il y a peu, je parviens à retrouver une trace qui pourrait être la sienne. D'autant plus que cela me semblait cohérent avec le lieu où elle était censée se rendre. En effet, selon Mantis, pour pouvoir utiliser ou détruire la forge il fallait se rendre à Khwam Tay. Et les intentions de Hala ne faisait aucun doute quant à son utilisation. Elle voulait devenir immortelle et invincible. Et peut-être même faire subir le même sort à son armée ce qui rendrait les choses compliquées, voire impossible, en cas d'affrontement. Aussi, dans tous les cas, nous devions profiter de cet assaut pour récupérer la forge et s'en servir pour ramener Rohman à la vie. On lui devait au moins ça.

Et tandis que j'étais occupé et concentré sur ma tâche, Gamora vient s'installer à mes côtés. Elle s'installa à mes côtés et me demanda d'une voix douce :

\- _Comment vas-tu Peter ?_

\- _Bien._ Me contentais-je de répondre avant de lui dire : _tu devrais te reposer._

\- _S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui devrait se reposer ici,_ c'est toi. Me fit-elle remarquer. _Tes blessures sont sérieuses._

\- _Pas tant que ça_, plaisantais-je. _Je suis plus costaud que j'en ai l'air._

\- _Je vais prendre le pilotage, et je viendrais te chercher quand je m'approcherais du vaisseau. Tu as au moins heure pour te reposer,_ me dit-elle avec autorité.

\- _Gamora, tu devrais aller te reposer. Nous aurons besoin de tes compétences de combat tout à l'heure._ Lui fis-je remarquer.

\- _Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée, et nous aurons aussi besoin de toi._

Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tort. J'aurais bien besoin de me reposer et de reprendre des forces. Mais, elle en avait besoin aussi. Et ses compétences au corps à corps sont bien plus précieuses que moi. Et tandis que le refrain de la chanson était en train de s'amorcer, je relevais le regard vers la belle alienne à la peau verte.

_« I put my armor on,_

_Show you how strong how I am,_

_I put my armor on,_

_I'ill show you that I am**[3]**"_

Et je lui déclarais avec un air décidé peint sur le visage :

\- _Gamora, j'aurais besoin de toi là-bas parce que même si je me repose une heure, je ne serais pas capable d'affronter et de gagner contre Hala. Mais toi, tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi. Alors va te reposer, et laisse-moi poursuivre Hala._

\- _Peter, je m'inquiète pour toi, _avoua-t-elle en posant son bras sur le mien.

\- _Je sais, Gamora. Mais tout le monde a peur, et ils ont besoin d'un chef. Et mon rôle c'est de les guider et de les diriger jusqu'à la victoire._ Commentais-je avec une forme de certitude.

\- _Ils ont aussi besoins que tu te reposes pour rester en vie_, tenta-t-elle de me convaincre.

Je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Parce qu'à sa place, je ferais tout pour qu'elle aille se reposer et qu'elle prenne soin d'elle. Mais je n'ai pas ce luxe. Aussi, je reprenais en cœur avec la musique devant l'air médusé de la jeune fille :

\- _I'm unstoppable, I'm a Porsche with no brakes, I'm invincible!**[4]**_

\- _Peter ! Tu es tout sauf invincible !_ Répliqua-t-elle l'air contrariée.

\- _Je plaisante Gam'. Je sais que je ne suis pas invincible. Par contre, je sais que nous sommes incoercibles**[5]** !_

\- _Pourtant, on a montré que nous étions faibles…_ Dit-elle comme si elle en avait gros sur le cœur.

\- _Gamora_, dis-je en attrapant sa main_. Personne dans ce monde ne peut arrêter, ni vaincre, les Gardiens de la Galaxie ! On a vaincu Rohnan l'accusateur, on a vaincu Ego qui était une putain de planète ! _M'exclamais-je avant d'ajouter dans un murmure : _Et mon père accessoirement…_

\- _Et nous sommes toujours passé près de la mort._ Commentait-elle.

\- _S'il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que notre heure n'a pas encore sonné et que la mort n'est pas prête à nous accueillir ! Ce serait trop le bazar avec une équipe comme nous, elle a besoin de temps pour se préparer psychologiquement !_ Plaisantais-je pour la faire rire un bon coup.

\- _Ce que tu peux être stupide,_ dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- _Va te reposer, maintenant._

Et visiblement, c'est un peu à conte cœur qu'elle s'exécuta et qu'elle me laissa seul dans la salle de commande. Et une fois que j'eus localisé le vaisseau de Hala, je fonçais dans sa direction.

Plus nous nous approchions, plus les scénarios se multipliaient dans ma tête. Le plan était de s'introduire discrètement sur le vaisseau de Hala, et de pouvoir récupérer Groot avant d'être détecté. Mais, ce plan comportait un certain nombre de risque. Et si le camouflage du Milano n'était pas suffisant pour ne pas être repéré par les radars de la Kree ? Et si, à peine à l'intérieur, on déclenchait une alarme ? Et si des gardes nous repéraient et donnait l'alerte ? Et si elle tuait Groot avant qu'on ait le temps de l'atteindre ? Et si c'était Gamora qui mourrait dans l'affrontement ? Et si on se faisaient tous tuer ? Toutes ces questions n'arrêtaient pas de tournoyer dans ma tête et m'angoissait à un point inimaginable. Mon cœur se serrait au point que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait imposer. Mon estomac se nouait ce qui me donnait de violentes nausées.

_« Break down, only alone I will cry out now,_

_You'll never see what's hiding out,_

_Hiding out deep down, yeah, yeah,_

_I know, I've heard that to let your feelings show,_

_Is the only way to make friendships grow,_

_But, I'm too afraid now, yeah, yeah"**[6]**_

Et bêtement, en écoutant ce refrain, je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je les essuyais d'un revers de la main parce que j'avais peur que quelqu'un me suprenne. Bon sang ! Peter ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller ! Et pour recentrer mon esprit, je me mis des petites claques sur les joues. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller maintenant. Je dois me concentrer, et je dois sauver Groot. Si j'ai envie de pleurer, je le ferais une fois qu'on sera tous rentré sain et sauf sur le vaisseau. Et pas avant.

Après une heure à traquer le vaisseau de l'accusatrice, je l'eu enfin en vue. J'en profitais pour convoquer tout le monde grâce à l'interphone et aux hauts parleurs installés partout dans le Milano. Et pendant qu'ils étaient en chemin, je le passais en mode camouflage pour qu'on continue de s'approcher sans se faire repérer. Et une fois qu'on fut tous réunis, je leur exposais mon plan. Mantis allait rester ici, et resterait aux commandes du Milano pour être prête à repartir en cas d'urgence. Tandis que Gamora, Rocket, Drax et moi nous allions nous rendre dans le vaisseau pour retrouver Groot et la relique. Le but premier était de récupérer notre allié et pour ça, nous devions nous faire aussi discret qu'une souris. Et une fois qu'on fut tous d'accord, on partait tous se mettre en tenue de combat. Je regagnais ma chambre, et j'en profitais pour récupérer mes pistolets de rechange. Et tandis que j'étais en train de charger mes poches en diverses gadgets qui pourraient s'avérer utile, notre petit mécanicien poilu entra dans ma chambre en me tendant un objet :

\- _Je t'ai réparé tes jet boots, pendant que tu conduisais le vaisseau…_

\- _Merci Rocket,_ répondis-je reconnaissant de les avoir car cela me donnait un avantage sur le terrain.

\- _Non, merci à toi Peter… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi,_ admit-il.

\- _Ne me remercie pas trop vite,_ lui dis-je. _On le fera qu'une fois qu'on sera tous réunis dans ce vaisseau avec la relique._

\- _T'as raison…_

Puis il repartit sans un mot de plus. Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner de faux espoir, et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont va se dérouler notre infiltration dans la base ennemie. Mais, je dois dire que les paroles de Rocket m'ont fait du bien. Et c'est donc rebooster que je regagnais le sas du Milano dans lequel m'attendait mon équipe. Je mis ma main au centre de notre groupe et je déclarais :

\- _Je s'appelle Groot._

\- _Je s'appelle Groot ! _M'imitèrent tous mes compagnons en même temps.

Et c'est motivé comme jamais auparavant que nous nous apprêtions à envahir le vaisseau de Hala.

Les couloirs du vaisseau de Hala étaient large, et ne disposait d'aucun endroit où se cacher en cas d'urgence. Particulièrement imposant, ce vaisseau était un véritable labyrinthe dans lequel nous avions le plus grand mal à nous repérer. Pour éviter de nous disperser, et de nous affaiblir en cas d'affrontement, on avait décidé de rester tous ensemble le temps de retrouver Groot. Et c'est donc à quatre que nous progression à pas de loup dans le quartier général adverse. On fouillait toutes les salles, mais bientôt, l'absence de vie et de gardes commençaient à nous inquiéter. Comment un vaisseau aussi grand peut-il être aussi désert sérieusement ?

\- _Ça sent pas bon,_ commenta Rocket.

\- _Je sens rien moi,_ répliqua Drax en reniflant autour de lui.

\- _Effectivement, c'est bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre garde_. Approuvais-je.

\- _Ils sont peut-être en train de nous tendre une embuscade._ Murmura Gamora.

Ce serait le pire scénario possible. Parce que cela signifierait qu'ils nous ont repérés…

\- _Ils sont peut-être en train de dormir, il est minuit après tout._ Proposa très sérieusement Drax.

Une suggestion qui arracha un soupir commun au reste de l'équipe. Mais personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Et comme l'hypothèse de Gamora était la plus probable, on avançait avec plus de précaution encore dans le reste du vaisseau. Mais bientôt, on trouva la réponse à notre question. Et à notre plus grande surprise, c'est l'idée de Drax qui semblait être la bonne. En effet, on entrait dans une très large pièce qui était remplie d'un moins une centaine de cellule cryogénique qui étaient toutes remplies par des guerriers Kree.

\- _Oh putain…_ M'exclamais-je devant ce spectacle.

Je m'approchais de l'une d'elle, et je venais observer ces hommes qui semblaient profondément endormi pétrifié dans le froid. Baraqué, costaud, et particulièrement imposant, on n'avait pas envie de se mesurer à eux. Surtout qu'ils sont très nombreux.

\- _On pourrait les tuer dans leur sommeil._ Proposa Gamora.

Je me tournais vers la femme la plus dangereuse de l'univers. Cette idée est brillante, mais dangereuse. Parce qu'on pourrait tuer toute l'armée de Hala d'un seul coup, enfin tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce en tout cas. Mais on risque de se faire surprendre en s'introduisant dans le système du vaisseau et on mettrait la vie de Groot en danger.

\- _Rocket, tu penses pouvoir pirater ce système sans te faire repérer_ ? Lui demandais-je.

\- _Je…_ hésita le raton-laveur.

\- _Tu peux le faire Rocket_, l'encourageais-je.

\- _Je le sais ! Mais j'ai pas le droit à l'erreur !_ Souligna celui-ci.

\- _Si tu réussis, cela nous faciliterait grandement la vie._ Expliqua Gamora.

Et c'est avec un agacement palpable que le petit bipède s'approcha de l'ordinateur qui était installé près du mur. Il pianotait avec ses petits doigts crochus pendant de longues minutes. Un temps qui me semblait interminable. Aussi, pour passer le temps, je murmurais :

\- _I win every single game… I'm so powerful…_

\- _I don't need batteries to play,_ continua Drax à ma plus grande surprise.

\- _I'm so confident !_ Repris-je.

\- _I'm unstoppable today,_ rajouta Gamora.

Dieu ce que je pouvais la trouver belle quand elle se mettait à chanter. Je m'approchais d'elle, et je saisi sa main dans la mienne tandis que je passais mon bras gauche dans le bas de ses reins. Et tandis que j'entamais un slow, je repris :

\- _Unstoppable today, i'm unstoppable today…**[7]**_

\- _Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment,_ me fit-elle souligner.

\- _C'est maintenant ou jamais._

Je me penchais vers ses lèvres pour tenter de l'embrasser. Même de là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre Drax qui avait stoppé sa respiration pour profiter du spectacle.

\- _Se concentrer ? C'est trop vous demander ?_ Nous coupait Rocket dans notre élan.

Évidemment, la belle alienne me repoussa consciente du fait que, ce n'était effectivement, ni le lieu ni l'instant. Pour ma part, même si je le sais au fond de moi, je me sentais quand même frustré de ne pas avoir pu sceller mes lèvres contre celle de Gamora. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis persuadé, c'est que c'est la femme de ma vie.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de continuer à penser à ma belle compagne, puisque Rocket lâcha une série de jurons qui nous interpella tous. Serait-il possible qu'il se soit fait griller ?

\- _Les mecs…_ Dit-il en se tournant vers nous. _Je dois vous dire deux putains de trucs…_

\- _Accouche ! _M'exclamais-je impatient.

\- _Il ne peut pas, c'est un mâle,_ répondit pragmatiquement Drax.

\- _En fait, cette salle… C'est… loin d'être la seule comme ça dans le vaisseau. Elle a plus de vingt mille guerriers sur ce navire. _Expliqua-t-il avec un air hésitant peint sur son museau.

\- _Et tu t'es fait repérer c'est ça ?_ Tentais-je de deviner.

\- _Non ! Tu m'prends pour un nul comme toi ?! _S'énerva-t-il soudainement.

\- _Et donc !_ M'agaçais-je un peu bien que je sois conscient que je ne le laissais pas parler.

\- _Tous ces mecs là… Ils… Sont déjà tous morts…_

Un ange passe.

\- _Morts ? Ils sont morts ?_

\- _Mais à quoi ça sert de transporter des morts ? Se_ questionna légitimement Drax.

Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais eu la même expression confuse que Drax sur mes traits devant cet état de fait. Mais aujourd'hui, et en connaissant les pouvoirs de la forge de l'infinité…

\- _Elle veut les ramener à la vie…_ Commenta Gamora.

\- _On doit l'arrêter !_ M'exclamais-je. _Si elle parvient à ramener de la mort vingt mille homme…_

\- _Sans compter qu'elle pourra les rendre invincible_, me remémora la guerrière.

\- _Elle serait…_

\- _Unstoppable,_ s'exclama Drax l'air fier de lui.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec un air blasé sur le visage. Sérieusement ? Il pense que c'est le moment de faire ce genre de blague ? Parce que oui, elle deviendrait littéralement imbattable… Et cela n'a rien de drôle… Elle risquerait de s'en prendre à Xandar, et pour le coup, notre mission serait un véritable échec. Et tous les hommes de la Nova Corps seraient morts en vain… Rohman…

\- _Je vois que vous avez découvert mon secret,_ résonna une voix dans les haut-parleurs installés dans la salle.

\- _Hala !_ M'écriais-je.

\- _Rejoignez-moi dans la salle de commandement. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute._

Merde ! Elle nous a grillé ! Groot est en danger ! Et visiblement, je ne fus pas le seul à le réaliser vue l'expression d'angoisse et d'inquiétude absolue que je pouvais lire sur le visage de mes amis. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment de céder à la panique. Je me tournais vers mes camardes qui me regardaient comme s'ils attendaient des consignes.

\- _Je…_

Je prie une grande inspiration, et je fis une grande expiration. C'est à moi de les guider et si je fais une erreur cela pourrait coûter la vie de Groot.

\- _Rocket, tu as pu localiser Groot ?_

\- _Oui, il est enfermé dans une pièce au fond du vaisseau._

\- _Avec Drax, vous aller le libérer. Gamora et moi, on va affronter Hala._

\- _Pourquoi tu choisis Gamora ? _S'indigna Drax. _Tu devrais y aller avec moi, je suis bien plus fort qu'elle._

\- _Tu n'as même pas tenu deux minutes face à elle,_ commenta la guerrière avec une certaine forme de dédain malgré tout le ton neutre qu'elle avait souhaité employer.

\- _Drax, j'ai besoin que tu sois avec Rocket pour sauver Groot. Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter mes ordres. Tu sais où est la forge ?_

\- _Si mes infos sont bonnes, Hala l'a avec elle dans le centre de commandements._

\- _Bien. On va la récupérer en même temps. Rocket, Drax, dès que vous avez récupérez Groot, vous foncez au vaisseau et vous nous prévenez que vous l'avez. Dès que c'est bon, on prend la forge et file à l'anglaise ! Compris ?_

\- _C'est quoi filer à l'anglaise ?_ Me questionna Drax avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

\- _Pour une fois que je suis heureux que Drax pose une question,_ renchéri le raton-laveur.

\- _En gros, on part sans demander son reste !_

Je vis à l'expression de Drax que ce n'était pas plus clair pour lui. Cependant, je n'avais pas que ça à faire de me répéter et les principaux membres ont compris ce que je souhaitais dire. Aussi, c'est sans perdre un instant que nous nous séparions en petit groupe.

Je partis avec Gamora à l'avant du vaisseau pour retoruver Hala qui nous attendait de pied ferme. Lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit, je la vis qui se tenait dos à nous. Elle regardait l'immensité du vide intersidéral qui se tenait devant elle. Les bras croisés dans son dos, elle ne tenait pas son arme dans ses mains.

\- Je suis surprise que vous soyez venus jusqu'à moi malgré la menace qui plane sur votre ami.

\- Ce n'est pas notre ami, c'est notre fils. La corrigeais-je.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir eu recours au kidnapping d'un enfant. Ce n'est pas dans mes valeurs, mais vous ne m'avez laissé aucun choix.

La Kree se tourna vers nous. Son visage bleu rempli de peinture de guerre noire était encadré par ses longs cheveux noirs. Coiffé en tresse haute, cela lui donnait un air autoritaire. Toujours vêtue de sa tenue de cuir noire moulante, elle s'approcha de nous en déclarant :

\- _Je vous offre l'opportunité de partir d'ici. Vous pouvez récupérer l'arbuste. Mais, je garde la forge_. Proposa-t-elle.

Je me tournais vers Gamora avant de déclarer d'une voix chantonnant :

\- _Proposition intéressante, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que nous ne puissions pas y donner suite._

\- _Vous pensez être du bon côté ? Me questionna-t-elle. Vous ignorez tout de ce qu'a fait subir Xandar à mon peuple ! C'était une extermination !_ S'emporta la Kree dont le visage s'assombrit littéralement.

\- _Comme sur l'étoile sombre 4235 ? _La questionnais-je avec une rage que j'avais du mal à contenir.

\- _Ce n'est qu'un prêté pour un rendu._ Déclara-t-elle.

\- _Rohmann… Un Xandarien que vous avez tué… Il avait une femme et une petite fille ! Elles sont maintenant veuves et orpheline ! Cela ne vous fait rien ?!_ Hurlais-je en colère.

\- _Moi aussi, j'avais un fils._ Dit-elle d'une voix sombre et légèrement tremblante.

Une révélation qui me laissa stupéfait. Hala avait un fils ? Un fils qui serait donc décédé, je suppose… Dans la guerre sans doute.

\- _Cela ne vous donne aucunement le droit de réduire tout un peuple à néant._ La contredit Gamora avec autorité.

\- _Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous n'avez jamais subi ça ! _S'énerva la Kree.

\- _Détrompez-vous. Thanos a envahi ma planète natale. Il a tué mes parents, et la moitié de la population. Femme, enfants… Il ne fait aucune distinction._

\- _Vous n'allez pas me dire, qu'après tout ça, si c'était en votre pouvoir de vous venger, vous ne le feriez pas ?_ La provoqua Hala.

Pour le coup, ce fut à la belle alienne de rester silencieuse. Je sais que sa relation avec Thanos est particulière. Une relation abusive, basée sur la peur, mais aussi sur une forme de respect et d'amour. Malgré tout, il reste l'homme qui l'a élevé et qui a fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Mais, Gamora a conscience du genre l'homme qu'est Thanos et de sa cruauté. Contrairement à Neblua, la forme d'amour qu'elle lui porte n'a jamais obscurcit son jugement ni ses convictions. Elle a toujours suivi le chemin qu'elle s'est elle-même tracé. Et, pour tout dire, je trouve cela admirable.

\- _Donc, si on t'écoute, parce qu'ils ont tués ton fils, tu dois tuer leurs pères et mari ?_ Lui demandais-je pour tenter de la renvoyer dans les cordes.

\- _Ils payeront pour ce qu'ils ont fait !_ Gronda Hala.

Mais à peine eut-elle finie sa phrase que j'entendis le vent siffler dans mes oreilles. Comprenant tout de suite qu'elle était passée à l'attaque, je fis un petit sur le côté pour esquiver sa lance. Celle-ci se figea dans les airs avant de tourner à trois cent soixante degrés avant de foncer à nouveau sur nous deux à toute vitesse. Tandis que Gamora s'apprêtait à saisir son épée, je décidais qu'il fallait que ce soit autrement. J'activais mon walkman, et j'attrapais les mains de la belle alienne pour la faire tournoyer sur elle. En prenant soin, bien entendu de laisse la lame passe entre nous sans nous toucher. Et c'est ainsi que Gamora et moi commencions à danser et à nous battre en même temps sous le regard médusé de l'ennemie.

\- _Mais que faites-vous ?!_ S'exhorta-t-elle telle une furie.

\- _I put my armor on, show you how strong how I am**[8]**…_ Entonnais-je.

\- _I put my armor on, I'll show you that I am**[9]**,_ reprit Gamora.

Et c'est parfaitement synchronisé que nous esquivions encore une fois la lame de la Kree qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quant à nous, on savait que nous menions le combat. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était déstabilisée par notre refus, par ses émotions et ses souvenirs. Et surtout, par notre incroyable rythme dans la peau. Aussi, après un bref regard échangé avec ma compagne, on reprit en cœur :

\- _We're unstoppable ! We're a Porsche with no braks! We're Invincible !**[10]**_

Je fis alors tourner Gamora sur elle-même avant de l'envoyer vers la chef de guerre qui ne s'y attendait décidément pas. D'un geste fluide, la femme la plus dangereuse de l'univers dégaina son épée avant de trancher dans le vif la Kree qui s'effondra sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Pendant que Gamora était en train de s'occuper d'elle, je partis récupérer la forge de l'éternité qui était à l'avant du vaisseau.

\- _Noooon…_ Supplia-t-elle_. Je vous en prie ! Laissez-là moi. Je veux juste revoir mon fils !_

\- _Si c'était vrai, vous n'auriez pas une armée de vingt mille soldats décédés dans votre vaisseau._

Soudain, mon oreillette se mit à grésiller. Il s'agissait de Rocket et de Drax qui ont enfin récupéré notre petit arbuste.

\- _Désolé, mais, on ne peut pas laisser un artefact aussi puissant entre les mains d'une psychopathe telle que vous. Si vous aviez seulement voulu ramener votre fils, _dis-je en m'asseyant face à elle, on vous aurait probablement aidé. _Mais rien, rien au monde, ne justifie ce que vous avez fait sur l'étoile sombre 4235._

Je me redressais et je partis avec Gamora en laissant la Kree derrière nous qui hurlait de désespoir. Nous pouvions repartir tranquillement, car la blessure infligée par Gamora est trop grave pour qu'elle puisse se ressaisir tout de suite.

Lorsqu'on grimpait dans notre vaisseau, c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que l'on retrouvait notre petit arbuste qui sauta dans nos bras.

\- _Groot ! Je suis si soulagé de te voir !_ Déclarais-je.

\- _Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Groot ! Je s'appelle Grooooooot !_ Nous expliqua-t-il.

Bon d'après les explications de Groot, elle ne lui a pas fait de mal. Mais cela n'empêche pas notre enfant d'avoir eu très peur. Mais qu'importe, nous sommes tous réunis. En vie, et presque pas blessé (pas mortellement du moins) et nous avons la relique. Galvanisé par cet état de fait, je grimpais sur la table en la tenant entre mes mains :

\- _Elle est à nous ! Cap sur Khwam Tay !_ Hurlais-je.

Mon équipe semblait tout aussi enthousiaste que moi. Je bondis de ma table pour rendre jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage pour en direction de ce lieu sacré avec, comme toujours, la musique à fond :

_« Yeah, I win every single game,_

_I'm so powerful,_

_I don't need batteries to play,_

_I'm so confident, yeah, I'm unstoppable today!_

_Unstoppable today… Unstoppable today…"**[11]**_

Et c'est vrai que nous nous sentions invincible, inarrêtable, et indivisible. Mais on n'avait aucune idée que cela ne durerait pas, et que bientôt, nous ne serons plus que l'ombre de nous-même.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il m'aura donné pas mal de fils à retordre et j'ai mis du temps à me décider sur la chanson que j'allais utiliser !

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Si l'histoire vous plait, pensez à l'ajouter dans vos alertes pour être averti de la sortie du prochain chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture !

* * *

[1] Il s'agit de la chanson « Unstoppable » de Sia

[2] Des grands sourires,

Je sais ce qu'il en coûte de pouvoir tromper tout le monde.

Et je le ferais jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, et que jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Oh yeah, oh yeah,

J'te dis ce que tu as besoin d'entendre,

Derrière mes lunettes de soleil parfois les larmes coulent

Ce n'est jamais le bon moment

[3] J'enfile mon armure,

Pour te montrer à quel point je suis fort,

J'enfile mon armure,

J'te montre qui je suis.

[4] Je ne peux pas être stoppé,

Je suis une Porsche sans frein,

Je suis invincible

[5] Que l'on ne peut contenir, que l'on ne peut stopper

[6] J'éclate en sanglot seulement lorsque je suis seul,

Tu ne verras jamais ce que j'enfouis en moi,

Enfoui au plus profond de mon être, yeah yeah,

Je sais, j'ai entendu dire que montrer ses émotions,

C'est le seul moyen de se faire de véritables amitiés,

Mais je suis trop effrayé pour ça, yeah, yeah

[7] Je gagne tous les jeux,

Je suis si puissant,

Je n'ai pas besoin de piles pour jouer,

Je suis tellement confiant,

Je suis imbattable aujourd'hui,

Vous ne me battrez pas,

Je suis imbattable aujourd'hui.

[8] J'enfile mon armure, Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis fort

[9] J'enfile mon armure, je vais te montrer qui je suis

[10] Nous sommes inarrêtable ! Nous sommes une Porsche sans frein ! Nous sommes invincibles !

[11] Je gagne tous les jeux,

Je suis si puissant,

Je n'ai pas besoin de piles pour jouer,

Je suis tellement confiant,

Je suis imbattable aujourd'hui,

Vous ne me battrez pas,

Je suis imbattable aujourd'hui.


End file.
